La tragedia de Zelda
by Kararah
Summary: La maldición que las arenas del desierto han impuesto sobre mi tierra y sobre mí desde la tragedia de la princesa Zelda, ha producido el decaimiento del Reino de Hyrule, pero yo sé muy bien cómo evitarlo.
1. Prólogo

**_The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

_**La tragedia de la Princesa Zelda**_

**_Prólogo_**

Muchas historias se pueden contar sobre este mundo; desde las insólitas montañas nevadas de Hebra hasta las ardientes arenas del desierto Gerudo. Por supuesto, si se ha de contar una historia, es mejor comenzar desde el origen.

Nuestras tierras no fueron solo el producto de una erosión volcánica, de un gran terremoto o del impacto de un meteorito. Nuestras tierras fueron creadas. Creadas por tres diosas. Las regiones en nuestro continente se nombran en honor a ellas. Al noreste, Eldin, en honor a Din, diosa que creó la superficie. Al norte y centro, Lanayru, en honor a Nayru, diosa que creó las leyes y el orden. Al sur, Farone, en honor a Farore, diosa que creó la vida. Al suroeste… Gerudo, una región que no nombra a ninguna diosa; la profanación de pureza, el desierto de los infames, los ladrones, el que ha sido la desgracia de nuestro reino desde hacía milenios, ya que, bien era conocido por todos que en él nacía la reencarnación del Rey Demonio que una vez hacía miles de años atrás maldijo nuestra raza. Aún nos es desconocida las razones por las que crearon estas tierras y a nosotros, pero vivimos eternamente agradecidos. Al partir, dejaron atrás tres triángulos dorados cuales hoy conocemos como la Trifuerza. Muchas guerras se desataron para conseguir esos triángulos, que se decía, podían conceder cualquier deseo. Con el objetivo de obtener paz, una serie de hylianos, provenientes de una deidad llamada Hylia, custodiaron la Trifuerza y la encerraron en una dimensión a la que nadie podría llegar. Dicha dimensión fue llamada el Reino Sagrado, y esos hylianos se convirtieron en la familia real de un reino que adoptó el nombre de Hyrule, en honor a la deidad Hylia.

Puedo contar muchas historias de nuestras tierras. Desde el Héroe que elevó a los cielos los supervivientes de la guerra contra el Rey Demonio Demise en la Era de la Creación, o el Rey que detuvo las bramas de la guerra unificando todas las regiones y reinos bajo su mandato, o su padre, el mismo que inició la guerra contra las otras razas para obtener la Trifuerza que luego su hijo deshizo. Pero, si se ha de contar una historia, que sea esta.

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano llamado Hyrule, vivía una dulce y hermosa princesa en su castillo. Su nombre era Zelda, apodo que desde hacía siglos los reyes de Hyrule habían acostumbrado a llamar a sus hijas en referencia a una antigua leyenda sobre una princesa con el mismo nombre que había sido maldecida por más de cien años a dormir, para luego ser rescatada por un Héroe de ropajes verdes. Bueno, esta Zelda, esperaba y esperaba a que apareciese su príncipe azul, o más bien verde. Disfrutaba leer todas las historias que tratasen sobre el Héroe que rescató Hyrule, el Héroe de los Cielos, el Héroe del Tiempo, y el Héroe de los Vientos; porque no sólo había sido una hazaña, sino que, siempre que el reino se hallase en peligro, aparecía un misterioso chico con gorro y una espada morada y brillante que aplacaba el mal. Si bien la tragedia de la Princesa Zelda I se convirtió en uno de las leyendas más contadas, la tragedia de la Princesa Zelda VII no tuvo competencia. ¿Y qué sucedió con esta princesa, que esperaba tranquila y llena de paz a que llegase su héroe, que llegó a ser la más conocida de todas las demás? Su héroe llegó, es verdad, en forma de uno de los caballeros que servían a la guardia real. Su nombre era Link, un joven dedicado a empuñar su espada ante cualquier sacrificio con tal de proteger a su princesa. El amor que existió entre ellos fue bien conocido, no era un secreto para nadie; y el rey, vivía orgulloso de esta relación, porque si bien el joven tan solo era el hijo mayor de unos pastores, el rey era tan padre como rey, y si su hija lo amaba, él lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, esta felicidad no duró por mucho tiempo, porque el joven de verde, esta vez falló en su encomienda, y fue asesinado por un hombre del desierto.

Para entender quién es ese hombre del desierto, debemos trasladarnos de historia. El desierto es hogar de muchas historias y mitos, que se han transmitido a lo largo de los años. Cuenta la leyenda sobre un joven, destinado a ser el elegido por las arenas, y tales fueron sus ansias por poder que decidió hacer un pacto con las diosas del fuego y el hielo. Las diosas le otorgaron todo lo que él deseaba, a cambio de una maldición que lanzarían él mismo: El joven moriría si su corazón llegase a amar. El joven era ahora un poderoso hechicero capaz de realizar milagrosas magias, que tanto le confirieron poder, como riquezas, respeto e incluso la inmortalidad; al menos el tipo de inmortalidad que solo es afectada por el tiempo. Por varios años el joven, ahora todo un hombre, gobernó el desierto con astucia. Tal fue su gloria que los otros reinos se apresuraron en firmar contrato para establecer buenas relaciones con el desierto, que en un pasado, había tenido muy mala fama. En uno de estos acuerdos, el joven conoció a la princesa de un reino lejano, una princesa hyliana, tan hermosa que era imposible dejar de observarla. El hombre cayó ante tal belleza, y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Sin embargo, la princesa no correspondía su agrado y es que, estaba prendada de otro joven, cual ya conocéis. Lleno de odio, el hombre del desierto se las arregló para asesinar al joven con una estocada en la espalda, una muerte insana, impura, y a toda su familia. Pero, aun así, la princesa no lo amaba. La encerró en su palacio y la obligó a casarse con él; y en la noche, la princesa tomó un cuchillo y manchó de sangre las sábanas. Se había matado a sí misma; ella prefirió la muerte antes que vivir al lado del joven del desierto. Al ver la sangre de su amada y su cuerpo tendido a lo largo de la cama, el joven condenó a los hylianos una vez más y díjose a su amada: _Seguiré tus pasos a donde quiere que vayas, seré tu sombra, la maldición que perseguirá a tus descendientes. Y solo dejaré en paz a tu raza cuando correspondas mi amor por ti_. Después de su última palabra, perdió sus poderes y murió al lado del cuerpo de su amada.

Esta historia, por supuesto, tiene muchas versiones; pero en todas, el final es el mismo. El elegido a ser líder del desierto siempre tendrá la maldición de aquel joven, su inevitable amor hacia la princesa hyliana, y la princesa hyliana, junto a su raza, se verá perseguida por el alma de las arenas; si bien esto ya se había repetido con anterioridad, lo que causó el gran estrago de la tragedia fue que, ahora, sin falta, todos los líderes gerudo atacaban bajo su mandato, es decir, cada cien años, y todos se tildaban del mismo nombre, así mismo como Zelda era Zelda, ahora el joven siempre era Ganondorf. Claro está que, es solo un cuento, uno entre todos los demás. El reino de Hyrule se vio durante siglos y siglos en una especie de ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez. La princesa y su reino eran atacados por el líder del desierto, cual mantenía los recuerdos de su ancestro y buscaba venganza y la correspondencia de su amor; que, para suerte del reino, el héroe que renacía no volvió a tener el mismo mal destino, y se las arreglaba para vencer al malvado; pero, aun así, las secuelas que estas continuas guerras dejaron comenzaron a ser evidentes: hambruna, pobreza, epidemias. Se preguntarán… ¿por qué la princesa no va con él y ya? Sería lo mejor para su pueblo. Bueno, varias lo intentaron, pero fallaron. Hay cierta diferencia entre vivir al lado de alguien y amar ese alguien. Ninguna de las princesas lo amó… a excepción de una. Yo. ¿Pero, qué tengo yo de diferente a las otras Zeldas?

Bueno, esta es mi historia.

_**Aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste. Estaré subiendo esta historia en inglés también, así que es probable que me demore un poquito en actualizar.**_

_**Por favor dejen un comentario, que siempre se agradece.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**La tragedia de Zelda**_

**_Capítulo I_**

—Realmente considero que debería vestirse… apropiadamente— gruñía Dahlia, a la vez que sacudía lo largo de mi vestido.

—¡De nuevo te metes con mi atuendo! — protesté. Ya era costumbre para mi doncella criticar mis vestuarios— Yo puedo vestirme como quiera.

—Pero es usted la princesa…— decía con aquel tono que ya me aburría de escuchar. Sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, lo mismo que me decían todos, "tienes que comportarte como una princesa", "debes ser el orgullo del reino", bla, bla bla… todas esas basuras que estaba acostumbrada a oír. Tenía ganas de detenerla y ordenarle que se largase de mi habitación, pero mantuve mis modales y me quedé calladita como una tumba, tan solo me resistí a escuchar—, debe comportarse como tal— dijo por fin.

Suspiré resignada y sin evitarlo hice un gesto de paciencia con mis ojos y mi boca, que ella claramente notó.

—¡Princesa! —me gritó, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo con mi vestido— ¡Cuide sus modales!

—Termina el vestido de una vez, ¿está bien? Así esta pesadilla terminará para las dos.

Ella sacudió un poco su cabeza como gesto de conformismo, para luego clavar su mirada en mi vestido y seguir con su trabajo. Dahlia era una de mis damas, y aunque en este momento fuese increíble de asimilar, era con la que más confianza tenía. A pesar de sus múltiples regaños era alguien por la que realmente pondría las manos en el fuego, porque ella también lo hacía por mí. Ya eran incontables las veces que había logrado escapar a escondidas del castillo gracias a la coartada que se inventaba para mí; o las veces que hacía mis deberes y escribía las cartas que luego yo solo tendría que firmar. Contrario a su actitud, Dahlia tenía mi edad, y si bien su atractivo era reluciente, lo que la degradaba era aquella notable aunque pequeña cicatriz de quemadura en su mejilla izquierda. Me había confesado que había sido producto de un incidente cuando era muy pequeña. Al parecer estuvo correteando por la cocina de su casa y tropezó con una de las sirvientas que llevaban un calderón lleno de agua hirviendo, y una parte cayó en su rostro, como es visible— y la otra parte cayó en su cuello y pecho, lo que está esmerada en ocultar bajo sus ropajes—. Como era la menor de su familia, y debido al accidente ningún hombre la elegiría como futura esposa, fue enviada al castillo para ser una de mis doncellas. La verdad, a pesar de aquella cicatriz, era una joven muy bonita; su cabello era castaño rojizo y sus ojos poseían una extraña combinación entre verde y ocre en el centro, era de cachetes redondos y nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, al igual que sus orejas. Además, no sólo era bonita, sino también muy hábil.

Justo ahora estaba terminando de cocer un vestido que yo misma había diseñado. A pesar de no ser de su gusto, era del tipo de personas que se acatan a sus órdenes y solo se resisten a protestar; el vestido no tenía nada fuera de lo común, al menos para mí, pero Dahlia no paraba de decirme que tener la espalda al descubierto podría ser insultante para la corona. Bueno, es obvio que no le hice caso. Se lo había pedido repentinamente, y aun así dedicó todo su empeño en terminarlo lo más rápido posible. Era el vestido que iba a usar precisamente hoy, y Dahlia le estaba dando algunos toques finales. Hoy no era un día cualquiera, era la conmemoración a la muerte de la Princesa Zelda VII. Desde la tragedia, hacía ya un milenio, se homenajeaba la pérdida de esta princesa cada cien años. Hoy era ese día.

—No le encuentro la relevancia— comenté mientras Dahlia tejía los encajes que faltaban—. Todos morimos algún día, incluso las princesas. ¿Por qué tanto revuelo por la muerte de una princesa?

—Eres demasiado ingenua, princesa Zelda— respondió, mirando fijamente las telas, lo cual agradecía. No quería que me encajase la aguja en mis pies—. No es por la muerte de la princesa, es por la maldición de ya usted sabe quién.

—Ganondorf.

—¡No diga su nombre en alto! ¡Es una profanación para el Castillo de Hyrule!

Estaba harta de escuchar "ya usted sabe quién" de todas las voces del castillo. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar su letra inicial sin que su voz comenzase a temblar. ¿Qué tan poderoso puede llegar a ser? Si fuese así de poderoso como lo pintan, ¿por qué demonios no hizo un hechizo para que su dulce princesita lo amase? No debía ser muy difícil tratándose de la reencarnación del Rey Demonio Demise, el mismísimo Ganondorf el Ladrón, el enemigo del Héroe del Tiempo, el gran hechicero de los desiertos, la bestia demoníaca conocida como Ganon. Para mí, aquellos títulos eran solo eso, títulos. Mucho más bla, bla, bla. ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de vencer al héroe de frente!

—¿Qué sucede si lo digo? ¿Acaso va a venir a secuestrarme para buscar una correspondencia de amor tal y como dictan las leyendas?

—Los sabios consideran que ya es tiempo de que se repita su ataque.

—Los sabios solo tuvieron que hacer un pequeño cálculo que cualquiera puede hacer. Ataca cada cien años, es obvio que ya es tiempo— aunque lo dije en mala forma, pude notar que a Dahlia le resultó un poco gracioso mi comentario, porque, a fin de cuentas, tenía razón. ¿Qué clase de sabios son si tan solo pueden deducir cosas como esas? — Además, está a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Aunque se acerque, mi castillo tiene grandes muros.

—Y portones de madera— interrumpió. Terminó el vestido y cortó el hilo que sobraba junto a la aguja. Luego de ese rápido movimiento, se puso de pie y me observó detenidamente—. Pueden ser destruidos fácilmente, princesa. No sería la primera vez.

—Bueno, en ese caso, el Héroe me protegerá.

De repente, su mirada cambió de parecer. Había dejado de ser aquella seria y testaruda mirada para convertirse en una pícara y traviesa. Oh no, ya sabía lo que venía. ¿Eran estos los "momentos de chicas"? Prefería mil veces seguir hablando sobre Ganondorf.

—Hablando del Héroe…— ¡lo sabía! — Cuéntame sobre ayer. ¿Cómo es? ¿Guapo, gentil, atrevido?

Suspiré haciendo el mismo gesto de paciencia de hacía un rato, pero esta vez no me regañó. Justo ayer mi padre, el rey, me había presentado a mi nuevo guardia personal; él era un caballero recién juramentado que había sido elegido personalmente por el rey al percatarse que el joven tenía la marca de los tres triángulos en el dorso de su mano izquierda, lo cual era la prueba de que era el Héroe. Ciertamente, era idéntico a como lo describían las historias. Atlético y ágil, de cabellos largos y dorados, con orejas puntiagudas, unos ojos de un intenso color azul; bonito, puede que incluso demasiado, pero no era del tipo de hombres que anduviesen adulando de su belleza, más bien era incluso demasiado ingenuo e inocente. Ah, y callado. Muy callado. Llegaba a ser estresante.

Pero sabía muy bien que Dahlia iba a resultar más estresante si no decía lo que quería escuchar, así que me atiné a complacerla.

—La verdad, es lindo— admití.

Soltó una risita. Sinceramente, entendía que se viese interesada en la cuestión. No sería la primera vez que la Princesa Zelda se enamorase del Héroe. Era de conocer público que eran amantes e incluso los cantantes y poetas habían escrito canciones sobre la pareja. Llegaron a crearse dichos populares en nuestra raza, como "te amo tanto como el héroe ama a Zelda" y en viceversa, o "seré el héroe que te proteja, mi princesa" y cualquiera de esas chorradas que se inventaron los románticos para conquistar a las mujeres que caían ante cualquier estupidez que saliese de esos hombres, si es que alguna vez esas estúpidas frases llegan a funcionar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué más? — preguntó ansiosa mientras organizaba sus hilos y agujas de textiles que había dejado en una mesita. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, y al parecer se dio cuenta, así que especificó más su pregunta— ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Qué hicieron?

Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema. Ayer el día había sido tan aburrido como todos los demás. La presencia de aquel joven me resultaba más bien indiferente, y no me dictaba ningún tipo de complacencia, más bien, incluso, me incomodaba ser perseguida por un hombre que, aunque sus intenciones fuesen únicamente seguir las órdenes del rey, no dejaba de perseguirme ni por un instante. Sabía que debía adaptarme, porque si no lo hacía seguiría incómoda el resto de mi vida. Él estaba custodiando la puerta de mi habitación en espera a que saliese para luego seguir mis pasos durante todo el día, y sin siquiera conversar.

—Es un hombre de pocas palabras— dije—. Tan solo me seguía a donde quiera que fuese.

—¿Pero le gusta, no es verdad?

La verdad era innegable. Indiscutiblemente había algo en el chico que me atraía, pero no quería apresurarme a decir nada al respecto si no estaba segura del todo. No quería que me atrajese solo por lo que las leyendas decían sobre el amor que debía existir entre nosotros, que muy probablemente era el motivo de mi incomodidad, quería que si existiese amor naciese por sí solo, no porque un estúpido destino escrito nos esté guiando a ello. Además, ¿quién decidió que las princesas deben casarse con el Héroe? No sucedía todas las veces. Durante la Era del Héroe del Tiempo, la Era del Decaimiento, la Era del Crepúsculo, y muchas otras más, el héroe quedaba por un camino y la princesa por el otro. Una relación pura y meramente profesional.

—Por ahora, no— me limité a decir. Su rostro mostró una fija decepción que ya me esperaba ver—. Pero supongo que es porque aún no nos conocemos del todo. Hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan— tras aquella frase, su rostro se alivió un poco.

Sabía que lo estaba diciendo más para complacerla que porque pensase que fuese verdad. ¿Conocernos del todo? ¿Cómo iba a conocer al Héroe si él apenas se permitía dirigirme una mirada? No tenía idea si lo hacía por vergüenza o por indiferencia, porque su rostro era el mismo todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso no tenía facciones?

De todas formas, no tenía la intención de seguir alargando el capricho de mi doncella.

—Iré a ver a mi padre— agarré los costados de mi vestido para bajar con cuidado de la silla en la que me encontraba de pie.

—¡Princesa, no debe ir con esos zapatos! —se quejó.

Oh, de nuevo metiéndose con mi atuendo. Mi mirada se lo dijo todo: cállate. No soportaba los molestos tacones que me debía poner en cada día festivo y los botines altos eran incómodos en esta época calurosa del año—que, de hecho, fue debido al calor que se me ocurrió diseñar el vestido que llevaba puesto—, así que llevaba las zapatillas de dormir; pero para mí los zapatos que llevase no marcaban relevancia, a fin de cuentas, el vestido era tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo así que bien podía andar descalza y nadie se percataría. Era cierto que los tacones le daban a la mujer mucho más porte, pero si me mantenía bien derecha no tenía por qué notarse.

Dejé atrás a mi doncella en la habitación y abrí la puerta para dirigirme a los pasillos. Como era de esperarse, Link estaba custodiando la entrada; pasé a su lado sin mirarle y me adelanté un poco, quería tener cierta distancia con él, ya que si lo tenía cerca me iba a resultar más incómodo. Me desconcerté cuando no escuché que sus pasos me seguían y giré medio cuerpo para pedir explicaciones. Él aún estaba en la entrada y si bien antes no parecía haberse movido ahora estaba tieso como una roca, con su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunté amenazante. La verdad no pensé que me molestaría que me mirasen la espalda, a fin de cuentas, yo misma había diseñado este vestido, pero viviendo la situación me percaté de que Dahlia tenía un poco de razón y quizás no era la mejor idea. Si de por sí, al ser la princesa, ya llamaba suficiente la atención, ahora todos fijarían su mirada en mi espalda desnuda, así como lo había hecho aquel chico; y el hecho de que precisamente aquel chico observase más piel de lo que debía, hacía la tensión entre nosotros mucho más embarazosa.

El joven se asustó por mi tono, bajó su cabeza y desvió su mirada silenciosamente.

Su reacción me dio cierta gracia, porque a pesar de ser su princesa, no sabía que tenía el poder de amenazar a alguien tan fuerte y que se asustase por ello. Ni que lo fuese a mandar a ejecutar, por las diosas de Hyrule.

—Camina— ordené, retomando mi postura y caminando con la vista hacia el frente.

Acatando mis órdenes sin protesta, caminamos hasta el jardín, donde mi padre esperaba. Aún era temprano y el desayuno estaba servido— mi padre y yo solíamos desayunar juntos, ya que era el único tiempo que teníamos para hablar porque el resto del tiempo se la pasaba ocupado, y generalmente lo hacíamos en el jardín, ya que ambos disfrutábamos de la naturaleza—. En cuanto me vio, sonrió de aquella cálida forma que siempre solía hacer.

—¡Mi hija! —aulló.

—Padre— hice una reverencia, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me senté frente a él en aquella mesita que estaba repleta de frutas, para casi enseguida darle una mordida a una manzana—. Manzanas en esta época del año, esto es nuevo.

—Son un regalo del Rey Zora— comentó—. Traídas de las mismas montañas del Trueno.

—Por eso saben tan bien.

—¡Nuestras manzanas también son exquisitas! — se quejó padre.

—Eso quisieras— reí, para que luego correspondiese mi risa.

La mirada de mi padre se dirigió hacia Link, quien se hallaba un poco alejado de nosotros.

—¡Siéntate, hijo mío! ¡Come algo con nosotros!

Suspiré nuevamente. Mi padre era demasiado cortés e imprudente para mi gusto; no me molestaba desayunar con alguien más, pero si se trataba de Link iba a ser un problema por cada línea que dijese, aunque claramente mi padre no sabía esto, así que no lo culpaba. El joven dudó un poco, pero accedió en cuanto mi padre le hizo una seña con los brazos para que se acercase. Tomó asiento a una distancia perfecta, tan cerca de mí como de mi padre, no se había inclinado hacia ningún lado.

—Cuéntanos tus hazañas, joven.

El pobre héroe me observó con desesperación. Esperaba ser salvado por alguien de aquella situación, y la verdad, quería darle ese gusto.

—Padre, recién acaba de convertirse en caballero— interrumpí.

—Pero ya habrá hecho de las suyas, ¿no es verdad, jovencito? —se rio, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Link, aunque él seguía con el mismo rostro que a gritos decía "sálvenme" — ¡Tus superiores me informaron de todo! Eras el mejor aprendiz entre todos. Unos cortes, unos movimientos, una rapidez… ¡me han contado todos los detalles!

No lo ponía en duda. Si esa marca había aparecido en su mano había sido por algo; pero mi padre estaba abriendo un cofre vacío. El pobre chico aún no se había involucrado en ninguna batalla y eso era más que obvio, por lo que era imposible que le contase alguna historia de las que mi padre estaba ansioso por oír. Noté que Link comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, pero era incapaz de decir una palabra mientras mi padre seguía diciendo estupideces sobre las proezas que habían hecho los otros héroes en la antigüedad.

—Padre, lo estás asustando— dije. Era demasiado para ingerir en un instante. Aunque Link no era el tipo de persona que mostrase públicamente sus sentimientos, era demasiado obvio que la situación se había convertido muy incómoda para él. Mi padre le hablaba de las hazañas de los otros héroes como si fuesen algo fácil de realizar. "Liberó la maldición de la princesa". "Despertó a los Siete Sabios". "Levantó la Espada Maestra de su pedestal". "Venció al Rey Demonio". El nuevo héroe comenzaba a preguntarse a sí mismo si él sería apto para hacer todo eso y comenzó a dudar de su capacidad, eso era más que notable; pero era obvio que sucedería si mi padre seguía diciéndole esos cuentos—. No te preocupes— hablé a Link en el tono más amable que salió de mi garganta—. Los anteriores Héroes también dudaron. Eso es algo que sólo en medio de la batalla podrás comprobar. Pero si la Trifuerza te eligió, es porque eres capaz de hacerlo.

Mis palabras lo aliviaron, o al menos la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicó me dio a pensar eso. Era la primera vez que hacía algo distinto a mirarme con aquella apatía como siempre solía hacer, así que mis labios le esbozaron una sonrisa sin siquiera percatarme de ello.

—Mis disculpas, hijo mío— dijo mi padre—. No pensé que te incomodaría.

Link le sonrió también, sin decir una palabra. Su incapacidad de comunicación me resultaba bastante molesta.

—Padre, ¿ya viste mi nuevo vestido? Yo misma lo diseñé—pregunté, para cambiar el tema.

—Déjame verlo, dulce hija.

Me levanté y me alejé un poco de la mesa para que mi padre pudiese observarme mejor. Di un musical y armónico giro para que el movimiento del aire le diese más vida.

—Te queda hermoso, eres muy talentosa— alagó mi padre. Al escucharlo, le sonreí y me senté con satisfacción. Sabía muy bien que a mi padre le daba igual el tipo de ropajes que usaba, no era el tipo de reyes que realmente se preocupasen por la etiqueta, por lo que no le molestaba que innovase un poco con el diseño, lo cual me hacía realmente feliz. Todos mis sirvientes me repetían indefinidas veces lo mucho que tengo que comportarme, y en cambio, el mismísimo Rey de Hyrule, le daba igual esas pequeñeces, porque para él, mientras gobernase correctamente después de él, mis formas de comportarme le eran más bien indiferentes—. Las doncellas están preparando el salón para la conmemoración, quizás te interese ir a ayudarles un poco. Sé que te gusta todo lo relacionado con la decoración, y la verdad, a ellas no se les da precisamente bien… les vendría bien alguien que les diga dónde poner las cosas.

—Iré en un rato— le di otro mordisco a la manzana, y antes de ponerla en la mesa noté que se estaba descomponiendo en mi mano. Un instinto en mi cuerpo provocó una esforzada acidez en mi garganta resultado de aquel nivel de pudrición. Instantáneamente escupí la manzana en el plato que tenía frente a mí, y tosí fuertemente durante unos segundos.

—¿Hija? —preguntó mi padre— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mirada sorprendida de mi padre y el héroe estaban clavadas en mí como una estaca en un vampiro. Ni siquiera se dignaban a parpadear. Estaban tan tiesos que dio la impresión de que se habían petrificado; sin embargo, aquella reacción era claramente la esperada, porque, aunque yo no era precisamente la princesa más educada de todos los tiempos, jamás había tenido malos modales en la mesa, pero esto había sido inevitable.

De repente me sentí muy avergonzada. No era una escena que Link debió haber visto.

—Ehmm... — solté. Miré la manzana aún en mi mano y, para mi sorpresa, estaba tan blanquita como la nieve. ¿Dónde está aquella mancha negra y verde que mis ojos habían confundido con podrido? —Sí, yo… solo me atraganté.

Sabía que no era cierto, pero mi mentira sin importancia pasó desapercibida. No quería que pensaran que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, porque obviamente debió haber sido una ilusión óptica. Aunque la manzana estaba en perfectas condiciones, decidí no seguir comiéndola por pura voluntad.

Algo en mí me decía que no había sido una ilusión óptica y que realmente me había comido una manzana podrida, pero eso era imposible. Podía tratarse de un efecto visual debido a cansancio o falta de vitaminas, lo cual tampoco tendría mucho sentido, pero decidí pensar que era la opción más lógica. En el fondo, sabía que había cierta credibilidad en que fuese una alucinación, a fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que una princesa tiene ciertas visiones, pero si esta estupidez con la manzana era una visión claramente no iba a poder entenderla. ¿Qué querría decir? ¿Qué la degradación de los alimentos va a continuar en aumento? ¿O que Ganondorf está en camino?

Sinceramente, aun no entiendo por qué soy yo quien tiene la Trifuerza de Sabiduría. ¿Acaso se supone que deba entender esto?

_**Aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**TylerBucket y Camison Princess, muchas gracias, espero que me sigan leyendo :3**_

_**Por favor dejen un comentario, que siempre se agradece.**_

_**Por cierto, "ya usted sabe quién" claro que lo copié de Voldemort jaja XD**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**La verdad no tenía planeado subir un capítulo tan pronto, pero miren por dónde cuando me puse a escribir terminé haciendo el capítulo entero.**_

**_La tragedia de Zelda_**

_**Capítulo II**_

El episodio con la manzana aún me tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Aunque estaba ayudando a las doncellas a poner las cosas en orden, mi mente estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué quería decir esa visión? Había llegado a tres grandes conclusiones. En primer lugar, podría ser una premonición de la infamia que tendrían nuestros alimentos. Aunque no era la más efectiva, era totalmente posible, porque era de conocer público que Hyrule no estaba en las mejores condiciones actualmente. En segundo lugar, significaba que el mal estaba cerca, es decir Ganondorf. Pero eso ya es evidente incluso sin tener una visión. Y, en tercer lugar, por el hecho de que lo que vi podrido fue la manzana que yo misma estaba comiendo y no ninguna de las demás, es posible que signifique que moriré envenenada o algo por el estilo.

Sabía que mis conclusiones no eran precisamente las más correctas, pero, así como Link tenía la Trifuerza del Valor por su capacidad, yo no tenía la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría por nada. Aunque bien sabía que el hecho de que yo la tuviese no era significativo—porque esa Trifuerza pasa de generación en generación en la familia real sin necesidad de que el portador sea precisamente alguien "merecedor" de tal poder—, el simple hecho de tenerla simbolizaba que me aportaba sabiduría. Tan equivocada no podía estar.

Hoy era un día peligroso, y no solo hoy, sino todos estos días. Si era la tercera opción, lo más probable era que se realizase en los tres días del festival de conmemoración. Muchos invitados de otros reinos vienen al castillo a celebrar, muchas personas desconocidas que quién sabe alguno de ellos podría tener algún plan oculto; por eso planeaba no comer absolutamente nada, hacer un ayuno de tres días, y acortar un poco la distancia que había entre Link y yo para que, si me encontrase en peligro, esté bien cerca para protegerme.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a eso de la manzana, quizás había sido solo un error mío, pero más vale precaver que lamentar.

Link había notado mi malestar desde el principio, la verdad nunca lo noté muy convencido tras decir que sólo me había atragantado, pero a pesar de que se le notaba muy preocupado, no se dignaba a acercarse y preguntar; comenzaba a entender su forma de comportamiento tras la manera en que se comportó con mi padre. No era que no quisiese hablar, más bien me parecía que se sentía demasiado inferior al resto como para molestarlos con sus palabras. Esa forma de ser de cierta forma me fastidiaba, porque, aunque él trataba de no molestar a nadie a mí me resultaba muy incómodo. Sobre todo sabiendo que se sentía inferior cuando precisamente él es la persona más conocida en Hyrule, aunque muy bien sabía que su título no era uno del que estar agradecido.

Bueno para mi descanso, terminamos con rapidez la decoración gracias a que Link también se prestó para ayudarnos. Aunque hacía días que se estaba preparando el festival, el decorado había quedado tan mal que mi padre me pidió a última hora que les echara una mano. Para mi suerte, y a mi gusto, ahora estaba estupendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanas de la Ciudadela, y a los pocos segundos, todo aquel ruido que daba vida a la ciudad. Me asomé por el balcón principal del castillo, el cual quedaba justo en el bastión central, y me daba una buena vista hacia toda mi hermosa ciudad. Todo aquel alboroto se debía a la llegada de la tribu goron, que acaban de cruzar por el portón y la música les daba la bienvenida.

Personalmente, era una admiradora de esta tribu. No solo eran fuertes de cuerpo, sino que además poseían una gran agilidad mental; se cuenta que los goron fueron la única raza que no ha evolucionado que sobrevivió en las llamadas tierras inferiores durante la guerra entre la diosa Hylia y el Rey Demonio, es decir, desde ese entonces no han cambiado en su aspecto ni en nada más. Al contrario de los zora, cual tribu ya se encontraba en el castillo desde ayer, que durante la Era del Caos y la Era de Creación no eran los conocidos como zora, sino que tenían un aspecto mucho más primitivo, parecidos a caballitos de mar y una medusa al mismo tiempo. Los kokiri— los llamados "niños del bosque" —, por otra parte, no se sabe nada de ellos desde la Era del Héroe del Tiempo, y aunque se supiese algo, dudo mucho que se aventuraran en asistir a una fiesta ya que, según decían, los kokiri morían si se alejaban de su bosque natal. También estaban los mogmas durante la Era del Cielo, pero lamentablemente, de esta rara especie lo único que quedan son restos fósiles. Y ni hablar de los Minish, que es imposible invitarlos a una fiesta, porque son invisibles a la vista de cualquier adulto.

Como último, las gerudo, que con razón de sobra y muchísimo más que suficiente, no son invitadas y nunca vienen a la Ciudadela—a menos que ataquen, por supuesto—. Además de ser desde tiempos casi inmemoriales enemigos de la corona, su monarca no es más ni menos que el mismísimo Ganondorf. Incluso si Ganondorf no fuese el Rey Gerudo, jamás invitaríamos a las gerudo a la ciudadela, porque era de conocer que eran unas reconocidas ladronas, y ni hablar de las atrocidades que se cuentan sobre su salvajismo, por lo cual invitarlas no sería bueno ni por asomo.

Después de la entrada del jefe goron y varias personas de su pueblo cual no podría reconocer, se dio bienvenida al reino de Holodrum de la misma armoniosa manera. Holodrum era un reino de humanos que vivían en otro continente, muy, muy lejos; pero a pesar de ello eran amigos de la corona de Hyrule y accedieron a participar en nuestros días festivos, así como nosotros en los de ellos. La verdad nunca había visitado Holodrum ni había visto jamás a sus reyes, al igual que mi padre, ya que la última vez que Holodrum pisó las tierras de Hyrule fue durante el reinado de mi abuelo, precisamente por todo el tema de la distancia. Aun así, los nuevos reyes accedieron contentos a participar en esta fiesta, si es que se puede llamar fiesta a un memorándum de la blasfemia de Ganondorf, para recordarnos que su ataque debe ser pronto y prepararnos para lo peor.

Noté que una figura se acercó a mí con cautela y se posicionó a mi lado para mirar al pueblo. Volteé mi rostro para observar a mi guardia personal, con la mirada perdida entre la multitud; con el objetivo de romper la incomodidad que de repente me comenzó a vapulear, repetí su acción y volví a mirar a mi gente. Pensé que debía decir algo, al menos para evitar el enredoso silencio entre nosotros que solo era interrumpido por la música de la ciudadela.

—Qué pueblo tan animado— comenté.

En el fondo sabía que, por más que lo esperase, no iba a obtener respuesta de él, así que no me tomó mucho tiempo volver a decir algo más.

—Celebran ese día como si fuese una fiesta— continué—, en vez de estar asustados… No sé si es ignorancia, u optimismo— tomé una pausa antes de seguir—. Ellos piensan "el Héroe nos salvará como siempre ha hecho". Pero no se han parado ni un momento a pensar en toda la carga que están poniendo sobre tus hombros.

Le eché una mirada, de reojo, aunque no me estaba mirando de vuelta, su rostro sumergido en pensamientos me dio a entender que me estaba escuchando con detenimiento.

—Hyrule no necesita un Héroe— dije.

Mis palabras lo sorprendieron. Me miró de repente con aquellos grandes ojos puestos sobre los míos y su expresión había cambiado a tener intriga sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ganondorf— noté que su rostro no reaccionó al oír su nombre y eso me agradó. Link era como yo, no le teme a títulos ni nombres—es un hombre que sangra si lo pinchan— proseguí—. ¿Crees que realmente necesitamos a un Héroe? — señalé con mi dedo índice a mi sonriente pueblo dibujando un círculo imaginario alrededor de ellos— Si toda esa gente que está felizmente gritando y con la mayor ignorancia y tranquilidad del mundo se levantase en armas contra Ganondorf, tú no tendrías que hacer nada de esto. Pero, si eso sucediese, miles de niños se volverían huérfanos, y miles de mujeres se volverían viudas. Por eso, Link…— volteé mi cuerpo hacia él para mirarlo con profundidad. Sus ojos estaban tan calmados como siempre, lo cual me dio fuerzas para hacer lo que quería hacer. Incliné mi torso hacia él y cerré mis ojos con calma— lamento poner esta carga sobre ti… pero… salva a Hyrule. Salva a mi pueblo.

Esas palabras salieron directamente de mi alma. Sentí que debía pedírselo, a pesar de que él sabía que debía hacerlo, y que aunque no se lo pidiese lo haría de todas formas, pero yo necesitaba ponérselo en letras.

—Lo haré.

Su voz me tomó por sorpresa. Ya casi había llegado a la conclusión de que era mudo y, a pesar de su juvenil apariencia, su voz me resultó sumamente varonil y me inspiró gran confianza. Levanté mi torso para encontrarme con aquella cálida y dulce sonrisa. Ahora entendía por qué las princesas— o más bien todas las chicas del reino— se sentían cautivadas por Link. No sabía si así eran todos los Héroes, pero lo que necesitaba recalcar en estos momentos es que Link es jodidamente atractivo.

Me había sonrojado al escucharlo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero obviamente Link lo hizo, ya que él también se sonrojó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban calientes. Para mi suerte, mi amado padre interrumpió la tensión del momento.

—¡Hijos míos! — dijo mientras estiraba sus dos brazos y los tiró sobre las espaldas de nosotros— ¡Miren eso! ¡Esa es la música que indica… que la fiesta ha empezado!

Mi padre era otro que estaba feliz y campante sin preocupaciones. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Tan solo me limité a sonreírle.

Era costumbre que los otros reinos se presentasen ante el rey de Hyrule y que jurasen eterna lealtad hacia la corona y el pueblo hyliano durante el inicio de los eventos festivos. Esta vez no era la excepción. La tribu goron, la tribu zora y el reino de Holodrum se exhibían formalmente ante mi padre en la cámara del trono, en el bastión central, donde se elevaban las estatuas de las diosas que habían creado nuestras tierras; aunque el rey zora y el jefe goron ya conocían a mi padre por muchas ocasiones de antaño, la costumbre era irrompible y nuevamente ofrendaban la inmortal lealtad a mi padre. Sus cuerpos se inclinaban hacia mi padre y hacia mí con total gracia, a la vez que decían las palabras que encerraban su juramento.

El primero en jurar fue el rey zora, junto a su primogénito y sus dos hijas. Luego fue el jefe goron, junto a su único hijo. Como último, los reyes de Holodrum se presentaron a sí mismos y a sus gemelos, el príncipe y la princesa, para luego jurar lealtad al rey de Hyrule en conjunto. Los ropajes de la familia real de Holodrum me llamaron mucho la atención, no solo por el hecho de que solo vestían de blanco, sino que, además, todos estaban encapuchados. Si bien me pareció que debían pasar un calo terrorífico bajo aquellas gruesas ropas, el buen estilo que dejaba era innegable.

A pesar de las palabras que salían de la garganta del Rey de Holodrum, no dejaba de dudar de su credibilidad. Si el suceso con la manzana había sido una visión y se refería a envenenamiento, de ellos era quienes más debía desconfiar; no solo por el hecho de no conocerlos, sino también porque confiaba en las otras dos razas, que habían sido nuestros aliados desde los inicios de los tiempos y conocía a sus líderes y sus pueblos desde pequeña.

Pensar en traición me provocó un dolor de cabeza que comenzó a ser evidente con el paso de los minutos. Mis sienes descansaban en mis dedos que le aportaban un sedante masaje. Traté de no seguir pensando en ello, pero entre las dudas y la imagen que se me repetía una y otra vez sobre mi propia muerte no eran nada favorecedoras. La incertidumbre de mi malestar me acongojaba cada segundo y eso no era, ni por poco, agradable. No podía escapar de mis propios pensamientos que de alguna forma me estaban agotando y los resultados comenzaron a notarse en mi cuerpo.

Y todo en vano.

Tres días. Los tres días culminarían en ocho horas y nada había pasado. Las oscuras ojeras eran visibles a pesar del maquillaje que le había puesto encima. Ni siquiera mis doncellas lograron arreglarme lo suficientemente bien como para no lucir demacrada. Mis tres días de ayuno estaban dando efectos y no eran nada buenos y por supuesto, no había nada que me molestaba más que haberme pasado tres días en hambruna sin que ningún ataque se hubiese realizado. Lo cierto es que el objetivo estaba cumplido, si querían envenenarme no pudieron hacerlo ya que no mordí ni un solo bocado, pero me esperaba que, si notasen que su plan había fallado, me atacasen directamente.

Por supuesto, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que todo haya sido una malinterpretación. Diosas, que se jodan a sí mismas si fue así.

A última hora pensé en comer algo, pues entre el hambre y la fatiga que me producía constantes mareos al hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, me veía sumamente motivada a hacerlo; pero solo por si acaso, decidí esperar un poco más. Si bien ya era la última ceremonia de los tres días de conmemoración, este era el festín de comida más grande que había visto. Pensé que no serían capaz de envenenarme si había tanta comida en el jardín, pero descarté esa idea porque la familia real tiene asientos fijos y bien pudieron envenenar mi plato, mis cubiertos o mi vaso; y desconfié más aún cuando no veía al rey de Holodrum por ningún lugar de la sala.

La noche favorecía a aquel cálido entorno, pues las únicas luces que encendían el ambiente eran el de las velas y las antorchas. En sí, era un escenario muy romántico, pues además de aquellas luces, el jardín obviamente estaba repleto de flores y los hermosos complejos arquitectónicos que formaban los muros que lo rodeaban. Link estaba sentado a mi lado, y yo al lado de mi padre. Él se reía de los chistes del jefe goron y brindaba por ello.

—¿No piensas comer, hija? —preguntó mi padre en un tono bajo, al ver que ni siquiera había tocado los cubiertos.

—No tengo hambre— esa mentira se sintió como una estocada directo en mi corazón. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Justo en ese momento divisé a una persona de blanco, encapuchada, voluptuosa, caminar entre los muros del jardín para adentrarse al castillo con gran sigilo. El rey de Holodrum—. Debo ir al baño.

Me levanté con un reflejo que casi mata mis sentidos, ya que esa rapidez no fue buena para mi fatiga. Recobré mi compostura enseguida y caminé hasta bajar los escalones de la plataforma donde se encontraba nuestra larga mesa. Link siguió mis pasos, agradecida.

—Espera, hijo— llamó mi padre.

Por las diosas de Hyrule, por las diosas de Hyrule…

—Necesito hablar algo contigo, quédate aquí unos minutos— dijo mi padre.

Muy bien, papá. ¿No pudiste escoger un mejor momento? Necesitaba a Link conmigo. Traté de convencerlo, pero mi padre insistió; al parecer tenía que hablar sobre un tema que sería incómodo frente a mí por lo que supuse que sería del romance que debía existir entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar de eso luego, padre? Ahora no es buen momento.

Si me seguía retrasando le iba a perder el rastro. Plegué por mi bienestar antes de seguir al hombre encapuchado por los pasillos de mi castillo. Me resultaba muy extraño la familiaridad con la que se desplazaba por él, como si lo conociese de toda una vida cuando realmente era la primera vez que estaba aquí; alcancé a verlo doblar algunas esquinas pero cuando me di cuenta llegué a un pasillo bloqueado por una pared en la cual había un armario y solo había una puerta a uno de los costados. Tenía que estar ahí, en la biblioteca.

¿Qué quiere el rey de Holodrum de la biblioteca? O más bien ¿qué quiere del castillo? ¿Oro, gemas, información? Lo más valioso del castillo lo tenía en mi mano izquierda y él estaba yendo por el camino equivocado.

Todo me sonaba muy sospechoso. Volví a rezar antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la gigantesca biblioteca llena de complejos estantes llenos de libros. Qué silencio tan molesto. Amaba este silencio durante cualquier otro momento en que estuviese en la biblioteca, pero justo ahora, solo me daba más miedo. Si bien una taquicardia había comenzado a invadir mi corazón desde que comencé a seguir al sujeto en cuestión, ahora se había convertido en el ritmo constante de una percusión cuyo tempo no me favorecía en lo más mínimo. Caminar en esta biblioteca siempre había sido un problema debido a que era un peliagudo laberinto; no podía fiarme de la confidencia de conocer el terreno, pues parecía que él lo conocía también muy bien, así que anduve con cautela, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido, cuyo esfuerzo fue en vano en cuanto mi pisar provocó un estruendo en la vieja madera que protagonizaba el suelo.

Me maldije unas cuantas veces. Maldita suerte la mía.

No supe reaccionar a tiempo cuando aquella gigante figura blanca se abalanzó sobre mí y me acorraló contra uno de los estantes, provocándome cierto desbalance y que de la estantería cayeran varios libros al suelo. Me sostuvo la boca con impulso desde el primer instante por lo que, aunque intenté gritar, no hice la gran cosa. Mi respiración ya estaba suficientemente alterada para ese entonces, pero el acto me había dejado tan pasmada que el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación era mi incesante respiración entrecortada. Su mano me apretaba con una fuerza de la que no me sentía para nada a gusto; pero no era eso lo que realmente me había llegado a molestar de su parecer, sino que su piel era… demasiado oscura.

Al percatarme de ello mi respiración comenzó a agitarse más, si es que eso era posible; sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos hasta caer en sus manos y mis chillidos comenzaron a agudizarse entre sus dedos que apretaban con fuerza hiriente mi cachete. Su otra mano me sujetaba con tal poderío que cortaba la circulación de mi brazo derecho y, aunque mi brazo izquierdo estuviese libre, no quería reaccionar ante mi llamado.

—No grites— masculló aquella voz tan grave que mis labios bajo su mano comenzaron a vibrar.

Aunque me haya dicho eso, para mí era imposible gritar, ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis órdenes, e independiente a eso, no quería hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese molestarlo. Ganondorf… el mismísimo Ganondorf Dragmire, estaba frente a mí. Jamás me había pensado a mí misma temblar ante nadie, porque nunca le di importancia a los títulos del gran infame ladrón, y aunque si bien su voz no representaba la gran cosa, tan solo el hecho de escucharlo me había hecho temblar y eso demostraba, en parte, que los títulos no mentían, al menos los de él.

Mi mente comenzó a cuestionarse tantas incógnitas que por la angustia y la inmensa tensión del momento no pude aclarar mis ideas para darles respuesta. ¡¿Cómo demonios entró al castillo?! ¡¿Por qué está vestido como el rey de Holodrum?! ¡¿Qué diablos quiere?!

—No grites— repitió.

¡No es necesario que lo repitas! ¡No lo haré! Sería una idiota si lo hiciese a sabiendas de que nadie podría escucharme, que lo haría en vano, y quién sabía qué me haría este hombre después de hacerlo.

Con cuidado, dejó de aplicar fuerza contra mis labios y mi brazo y separó con severa lentitud su mano de mi rostro. Si bien esto me aportó cierto alivio, también me aportó desentendimiento. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Apiñé impulsos para poder decirle algo, al menos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — tartamudeé.

—Romper la maldición— explicó.

¿Romper la maldición? ¿La maldición que su antepasado, es decir, él mismo, había impuesto sobre sí y sobre el pueblo hyliano? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La única forma de detener la maldición era que yo, la princesa de Hyrule, me enamorase de él, y no era algo que tenía planeado hacer. Es decir, indirectamente, me estaba pidiendo una imposible correspondencia.

Cuánto deseaba que Link estuviese aquí a mi lado. Con anterioridad agradecía la distancia entre nosotros por la inevitable incomodidad, pero ahora, lo necesitaba aquí para defenderme.

Pero él no estaba aquí. De alguna forma que ni yo misma logré entender, reuní todas mis fuerzas para actuar contra él. Sabía que no era buena idea, pero ¿qué sería buena idea? ¿Dejar que me secuestrase, o que me robase la Trifuerza? Lo iba a hacer me rebelase o no. Y yo soy del tipo de chicas que les gusta rebelarse. No me tomó mucho tiempo pensar dónde podría pegarle. Si bien el rostro era una buena opción, no estaba segura de que tendría la fuerza como para desmayarlo. Pero si había que golpear un punto débil, la idea de los testículos no era tan mala, porque, a fin de cuentas, era un hombre y ese era el punto débil de todos los hombres.

Con las fuerzas que había llegado a reunir, me atreví a lanzarle un rodillazo entre sus piernas. Si bien esto debió ser tan doloroso para mí como para él, él no pareció reaccionar, pero eso no me evitó correr inmediatamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca; sin embargo, no llegué a dar ni tres pasos cuando su mano me agarró por mi brazo y me tiró con tal fuerza hacia atrás que caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza contra la madera, cual hecho, por instinto, provocó que diese un grito. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tiene testículos? ¡Mi golpe debió haber funcionado! El golpe en la cabeza no me asentó para nada bien. Todo se comenzó a ver un tanto borroso y aunque podía reconocer mi alrededor, la vista no era en sí la más agradable. Este era el momento en que todo jugaba en mi contra. El hambre, la fatiga, los mareos y encima aquel golpe. Ganondorf se había bajado la capucha, pero no pude ver muchos rasgos característicos de él debido al golpe. Reconocí un cabello rojo, pero eso no era la gran noticia, porque a fin de cuentas era un gerudo.

Comenzó a murmullar algo que, aunque no se oía precisamente en perfectas condiciones, logré entenderlo.

—Solo tenías que estar tranquila— decía—. Perdóneme.

¡Y encima se atrevía a pedir perdón! ¡Perdón! Su descaro llegaba a tal extremo que no me resistí en hacer una mueca. ¡Si me vas a pedir perdón por arrastrarme de aquella forma, en primer lugar, deberías simplemente dejarme en paz!

—Imbécil— murmullé.

Lo dije, y me arrepentí casi al instante. Aunque estaba esperando que se molestase aún más y que me golpease de tal forma que me dejase moretones y cicatrices por el resto de mi vida, no hizo nada y se quedó calladito como una tumba. De alguna forma traté de retractarme. Insultarlo no era ni de cerca la mejor idea. Ciertamente había sido placentero para mí faltarle un poco el respeto, pero, por otra parte, el miedo comenzó a crecer en mí.

Sus brazos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Aún no entendía sus acciones. ¡Secuéstrame de una vez! ¿Qué esperas?

Y como un enviado por las diosas, la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse.

Diosas, que sea Link, que sea Link…

—¿Princesa?

Su voz me dio tanta felicidad que me atreví a gritar para que supiese que estaba aquí. La reacción de Ganondorf fue casi inmediata y corriendo como en una maratón se fue pitando de mi lado. A él sí que le tienes miedo, ¿eh? Maldito idiota. Link no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar a donde yo me encontraba, agachada en el suelo junto a unos cuantos libros y con un rostro tan desesperado que se lo explicaba todo.

—Él estuvo aquí— dije en cuanto lo vi.

El héroe ni siquiera se lo pensó, incluso sin tener un arma en mano, para abrirse paso entre los estantes de nuestros alrededores para buscar algún rastro de él, pero así mismo como apareció, desapareció. Link volvió a mí y agarrándome por la cintura me ayudó a levantarme, permitiéndome agarrar su espalda como apoyo al caminar.

Ganondorf había estado aquí. No entendía con qué intenciones, porque si quería secuestrarme lo pudo haber hecho, y si quería la Trifuerza me pudo haber matado y ya. Así como había nacido cierto rencor hacia él, me comencé a preguntar si realmente era tan malo como todos lo pintaban.

De alguna forma, yo no creía en esa pintura.

**_Aquí dejo este capítulo, estuvo un poco más largo que el anterior, así que creo que me merezco unos reviews, ¿no? :_****_3_**

**_Ya sé que este fic es un Zelgan pero que prospera muy lento. Creo que esto es preciso ya que es una pareja complicada… no quiero ser surrealista como muchas otras historias donde Zelda y Ganondorf se encuentran en el primer instante y, ¡puf! El amor ya nació. No es así de fácil sabiendo que Zelda es la heroína y Ganondorf el antagonista de la historia, y mucho más teniendo al Héroe en el medio._**

**_Esto va a avanzar lento porque así lo veo mejor tanto para la trama como para el romance._**

**_Estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo pronto. Besooos_**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Lamento la tardanza. He estado enredada haciendo una obra de arte para subastarla en una exposición en la Florida para contribuir a los niños que padecen de cáncer. Espero que sepan entenderme.**_

_**Ya no los entretengo más así que comiencen a leer el capítulo.**_

**_La tragedia de Zelda_**

_**Capítulo III**_

Tras el trágico incidente en la biblioteca, Link me llevó hasta mi padre, quien aún disfrutaba de su cena. Link había salido a buscarme porque tardaba demasiado en regresar— al menos alguien se percató de ello— y escuchó mi voz mientras caminaba por los pasillos— debió ser en el instante en que grité al caer contra el suelo—. Mi padre detuvo el festín y la música en el momento en que me vio entrar al jardín agarrada de la espalda de Link, con el cabello desaliñado y completamente demacrada.

Al segundo le explicamos a mi padre lo sucedido, frente a todos los demás quienes preocupados por mi bienestar escuchaban con atención. Le dije que Ganondorf me había atacado en orden de llevarme consigo, que fue lo que al menos, a mí, me dio a entender. Mi padre me preguntó si él había dicho algo, pero le dije que Link apareció en el momento exacto así que no hubo un intercambio de voz. ¿La razón de mi mentira? Aún no lo sabía. Algo en mí me decía que no debía comentar nada sobre lo que me dijo, más precisamente sobre lo de romper la maldición. En estos instantes lo que más quería hacer era correr a mis aposentos y esconderme bajo mis sábanas; pero bien sabía que, aunque lo quisiese, dormir no iba a resultarme nada fácil.

—Mis hermanos— decía mi padre, con aquel tono de discurso emocional que en estos momentos no estaba precisamente ansiosa por oír—. La guerra ha comenzado. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos vuestras fuerzas. Demostrad vuestra lealtad a Hyrule y prestadnos vuestras fuerzas en esta batalla. Marchad hacia vuestros reinos, y regresad con ejércitos que puedan hacer frente al caballero del mal. Si deseáis romper nuestros lazos, es ahora el momento.

Era de esperarse que todos aceptaran la oferta del rey, porque, aunque Hyrule no estaba precisamente en los mejores momentos de negociación debido a su decaimiento económico, de siempre habíamos sido reinos unidos bajo juramento, y en este mundo, nada vale más que la palabra. Pero no importaba cuántos ejércitos mi padre lograse reunir, ahora no me sentía segura. Ganondorf había logrado infiltrarse en el castillo de una forma tan fácil que abrumaba. Ni los muros, ni la fortaleza, ni los guardias fueron capaces de impedirlo y siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Pero la verdadera pregunta no era cómo había logrado entrar, sino por qué lo hizo. Había dicho "romper la maldición", pero la única forma de que eso sucediese era que me enamorase de él. Si él quería que eso sucediese, que nunca sucedería, me debió haber secuestrado como hizo con la Princesa Zelda VII, repitiendo su modus operandi. ¡Pero no lo hizo!

No lograba entender su forma de razonamiento hasta que miré mis manos y una idea retorcida me cruzó por la mente.

La Trifuerza.

¡Quiere la Trifuerza para romper la maldición! Él planeaba matarme a mí y a Link… ¿o no? Eso también lo pudo haber hecho…

Mis ideas no llegaban a ser claras ni a tomar organización. Puede que Ganondorf hubiese dudado sobre matarme debido a los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí. Su forma de maquinar me era un total misterio. Si tan solo pudiese entenderlo… Maldita Sabiduría. ¿Por qué estás en mi mano si no me sirves para nada?

Tras una profunda búsqueda por el castillo, los guardias no fueron capaces de encontrar ningún rastro de Ganondorf. En cambio, encontraron los cuerpos del rey de Holodrum y sus hijos amarrados y con su boca inutilizada al estar cubierta por trapos, metidos en un armario, y sus gemidos de ayuda junto al sudor de sus rostros resultó evidente que el malvado Ganondorf había sido el causante de esto. Le había robado la vestimenta al rey y los encerró para poder hacerse de las suyas.

Mi padre le ordenó a Dahlia que durmiese conmigo esta noche, para estar un poco más tranquila, y a Link, por otra parte, que no se separase ni un instante de la puerta y que no se atreviese si quiera a parpadear. La verdad no me sentía nada a gusto abusar del pobre joven, pero con él cerca me sentía mucho más aliviada. Ya me había trasladado a mi habitación con la ayuda de mi doncella y de Link, porque sinceramente, no tenía las fuerzas para moverme por mi cuenta, no después de aquel cabezazo que me había dado contra el suelo que, por pura suerte, no me había provocado ninguna herida grave.

—Princesa— me llamó Dahlia mientras me ayudaba a quitarme los adornos en mis cabellos.

No respondí, tan solo me limité a mirarla a través del espejo.

—¿Cómo es… ya sabes quién? —preguntó.

Genial. Yo aquí tratando de olvidarme de lo ocurrido y Dahlia preguntándome cómo lucía Ganondorf. Pero no la culpaba, suponía que su curiosidad era totalmente objetiva. No sabía muy bien qué responderle, a fin de cuentas, no había podido mirar mucho más de lo superficial y lo que la poca luz me permitió.

—Es muy alto— respondí—. Casi me dobla el tamaño.

—¡Debe ser un monstruo!

Su comentario me molestó y no sabía por qué.

—No lo es— dije—. Es como nosotros, solamente es muy grande.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre su piel? ¿Sobre su cabello? ¿Y que sus ojos son brillantes y amarillos como si hubiese robado el sol?

Se decían muchas cosas sobre Ganondorf, pero con tan solo el minuto que había podido "interactuar" con él no podía asegurarme de que todas eran ciertas. Se decía que su piel era oscura y verde, y su cabello rojo, aunque esto era esperable ya que se trataba de un gerudo; se había hablado sobre su tamaño, hecho que ya había podido comprobar, se decía que sus dientes tenían colmillos como los de un jabalí, y que de su espalda nacía una cola de lagarto que tocaba el suelo. En otras palabras, lo describían como un monstruo tan horrible que darían ganas de vomitar en el momento de verlo. Pero a mí no me había dado esa impresión. Todo eso era igual que lo títulos para mí.

Sí, no podía negar que le tenía miedo, pero nada tenía que ver con su apariencia física. El gerudo desprendía de sí un aura de maldad que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera, además de su ruda y salvaje voz que lo hacía lucir mucho más peligroso de lo que era. Con tan solo escucharlo, uno podía imaginarse con quién estaba lidiando.

—Su piel es negra— comenté—. Pero no pude ver su rostro… todo estaba muy oscuro y estaba encapuchado.

—¡Agradezco a las diosas que el Héroe haya llegado a tiempo! ¡Quién sabe qué atrocidades le pudo haber hecho!

No quería contarle ni siquiera a ella que Link, de hecho, no había llegado a tiempo, y que pude tener, por llamarlo de alguna forma, una conversación con Ganondorf. Prefería terminar rápido con la conversación y hablar de más solo la alargaría. El hecho de seguir lidiando con los caprichos de Dahlia me estaba provocando más molestar que el dolor en mi cabeza tras mi dulce accidente provocado por las manos de aquel delincuente. Dahlia no tardó mucho en caer rendida en mis sábanas. Estábamos recostadas en la misma cama y sus ronquidos no eran obligatoriamente lo que no me permitía dormir sino más bien el miedo y los nervios de que algo ocurriese mientras mis ojos estuviesen cerrados. Y con algo me refería a que Ganondorf volviese a hacerse de las suyas y entrase en mi habitación para secuestrarme o matarme.

Algo era seguro: el mismísimo Rey Demonio había entrado en el castillo. A diferencia de eso, no sabíamos si se había largado o no, pues, aunque Link no lo pudo encontrar en la biblioteca y los guardias no lo encontraron en ningún rincón del castillo no significaba que se había ido. Si fue capaz de entrar sin ser avispado también era capaz de esconderse y actuar desde las sombras y era exactamente eso lo que me atormentaba. Me forcé a cerrar mis ojos una vez más para descansar. Estos días no habían sido nada fáciles y mi salud se estaba arrastrando por los suelos. Los tres días sin comer ni beber ni siquiera agua estaban haciendo fruto y al menos mis ojos exigían descansar para reponerme. Me moría de sed y hambre, pero en estos momentos salir de mi habitación para buscar algo para merendar no era precisamente la mejor idea y más aun sabiendo que Dragmire podría estar caminando entre los muros de mi castillo.

Casi habían pasado horas sin que mis ojos lograsen dormir finalmente. Pero tras aquel sueño, hubiese preferido seguir despierta.

…

…

…

_¿Qué es este lugar?_

_No luce como el castillo._

…

_¿Ese símbolo es…? Es el símbolo gerudo._

_¿Qué hago yo en la fortaleza gerudo?_

_¿Yo? Esta no soy yo._

…

_Estoy riéndome. Alguien ha de haberme contado un chiste._

_¿Por qué estaría yo feliz en un lugar como este?_

…

_¿Qué es este libro?_

…

_¿Por qué estoy desnuda?_

…

_¿Quién es este hombr—?_

…

_¿Por qué Ganondorf está frente a mí?_

_¿Por qué me sonríe así?_

…

_¿Por qué le sonrío así?_

…

_¿Por qué estamos en una cama?_

_Por favor ponte una camisa al menos…_

…

_¡No me beses!_

_¿Por qué me está gustando?_

_Detente…_

…

_Detente…_

_Detente._

_¡Detente!_

—¡DETENTE!

Salté de la cama de un tirón. Mi pulso estaba muy alterado y mi respiración no se quedaba atrás. No acababa de asimilar lo que había visto con mis ojos. ¡Estaba haciendo el amor con Ganondorf! ¡Y me gustó, que era lo peor de todo! No, no, no… espera, esa no era yo. No era yo, yo tengo los pechos más pequeños. No entiendo nada. ¡Sabiduría, si vas a servirme para algo, ahora es el momento! ¡Explícame qué demonios fue esa visión!

¿Visión?

¿Y si no fue solo un sueño? ¿Y si fue una visión? ¿Pero qué clase de visión es esa? ¡Ni siquiera soy yo la que está ahí, es otra Zelda!

¿Otra Zelda? Espera… es otra Zelda… eso significa que…

—¿Princesa?

La voz de mi doncella me obligó a verla. Estaba a mi lado mirándome preocupada, con su cabello desaliñado. Quería decirle algo para no preocuparla, pero solo logré rasgar mi garganta y sacar un respiro por mi boca.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Mi garganta dolía. No tenía saliva suficiente en mi boca y no podía hablar con claridad, pero me forcé a hacerlo.

—Sí… fue solo una pesadilla.

—Una muy mala, me imagino. No parabas de decir: ¡detente, detente! Me levanté asustada porque pensé que "ya sabes quién" pudo haber entrado aquí y hacerte algo…

—Lamento… ejem— aclaré mi garganta— las molestias. Necesito ir a tomar agua.

—¡Iré con usted!

Mis intenciones no eran solo tomar agua. Necesitaba hallar respuestas y con ella a mi lado no iba a ser demasiado efectivo. Además, no quería involucrarla en nada de esto. No quería escuchar sus comentarios si le llegase a contar la visión que tuve, y mucho menos quería que se metiese en problemas por mi culpa.

—No es necesario. Se lo pediré a Link. Sigue descansando.

Me levanté de la cama y sin colocarme ninguna bata me alejé de mi doncella hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla para darme paso al pasillo. Link me miró al sentir el ruido. Estaba vigilando la entrada con esfuerzo tal y como mi padre le había ordenado, aunque yo diría que desde el primer día lo hacía con gran esfuerzo y dedicación. En su mano agarraba una lanza y de su cadera reposaba una espada envainada. Estaba armado y listo para protegerme bajo cualquier acontecimiento.

—¿Sucede algo, princesa? —preguntó. Por primera vez era él quien daba la iniciativa. En otras circunstancias me hubiese alegrado, pero ahora estar feliz no era una opción, no mientras esas imágenes continuasen causando revuelo en mi cabeza.

—Ven conmigo— ordené.

Con él a mi lado, el miedo a ser atacada por Ganondorf, aunque no se había desaparecido, disminuyó.

Link no dijo nada. Solo me siguió hasta la cocina donde me serví un buen vaso de agua que al instante me tomé y me vi forzada a servirme otro. Tenía demasiada sed y necesitaba saliva para poder decir todo lo que tenía planeado. Si alguien podía ayudarme en esto, era él. La cocina no era un buen lugar para hablar de esto. No solo porque estuviese muy oscuro y alejado de mi habitación sino también porque era un lugar que otras personas podían visitar durante la madrugada, y mi intención era no ser escuchada por nadie y casi todos los pasillos estaban llenos de guardias que, si estaban cerca, podían escucharlo.

Quería sentir algo de aire fresco, quizás así me relajaría un poco. Aproveché el hecho de tener un balcón cerca y lo dirigí hasta allí. Si bien desde este balcón no se podía observar la ciudad, sino más bien el bosque y el cielo, era este olor a naturaleza pura, a madera y a hierba, el que quería sentir, no el de las piedras y el cemento de la ciudad.

—Tuve una visión— dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, con la vista clavada en las estrellas que parpadeaban muy por encima de nosotros—. En ella una princesa Zelda del pasado era aliada— me detuve. Aunque en parte sonaba cierto, necesitaba ser del todo sincera con él—… amante… de Ganondorf. Yo… no entiendo de dónde viene esta visión, pero sí que estoy segura de algo.

Tomé un respiro y lo miré a los ojos. El me miraba profundamente como solía hacer.

—Hay algo en la historia que está mal— afirmé.

Sí.

Aquella forma de mirarme, aquella forma de acariciarme, aquella forma de sonreírme, aquella forma de hablarme y aquella forma de amarme no era algo que estuviese escrito en la historia de Hyrule. Ganondorf Dragmire no era tan malo como lo pintaban y la historia solo estaba atribuyéndole títulos que no correspondían con aquella imagen que había tenido de él.

—Si lo que vi es cierto, Link…—proseguí— entonces todo es mentira. Lo que nos han hecho creer… es todo mentira.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura, princesa?

—Porque esa Zelda, Link… la Zelda de mi visión… es la Princesa Zelda VII.

**_¡Aquí lo dejo! Esto va tomando forma poco a poco. Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

**_Como siempre les digo, escríbanme un review que siempre será agradecido. No sabes cuánto eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Lucy236 muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber que mis lectores entiendan que esto necesita escribirse con calma y tiempo._**

**_Para los que lean El Verdadero Héroe de Hyrule, no se preocupen, planeo continuarlo, me he atrasado porque estoy estancada. Es mi primer fic de comedia y no sé qué hacer. Si quieren pueden darme ideas en los comentarios de ese fic para darme un empujoncito, sería de gran ayuda._**

**_Y para los que lean The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace, me lamento decirles que he tenido que borrarlo. Mi método de narración ha ido mejorando y hay algunos complementos que quiero cambiar en la historia, por eso voy a comenzarlo de nuevo, les estaré diciendo aquí los detalles._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_La tragedia de Zelda_**

_**Capítulo IV**_

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado. En aquella visión no solo había mostrado a la Princesa Zelda VII como cómplice de Ganondorf sino también como su amante, y si era cierto, la historia que nos han contado hasta ahora es una total mentira. ¿No se suponía que Zelda estaba secuestrada y que se suicidó al no querer vivir al lado de aquel hombre? Sí, sí. Todo eran habladurías y falsedades que los libros nos hicieron creer. ¿Amor entre esa Zelda y su Héroe? Bueno, parece que eso no existió en ningún momento. Y si todo era mentira, y la Princesa Zelda había amado al Rey de las Gerudo, entonces la maldición no existía, era un disfraz de excusa para explicar el hecho de que Ganondorf quisiera recuperar a su amada.

_Romper la maldición._

Ganondorf había dicho eso. ¿Qué maldición quería romper si no existía? Y nadie mejor que él lo sabía, porque es de conocer público que sus reencarnaciones son capaces de recordar sus antiguas vidas.

Mi sueño había sido tan atormentante para mí que aún no podía poner en orden mis ideas. Aunque hasta ahora la Sabiduría me estaba ayudando bastante para llegar a estas conclusiones, había muchas otras incógnitas que aún no lograba resolver. ¿Qué había sido lo de la manzana? ¿Por qué Ganondorf entró al castillo en busca de un amor que no es el suyo? Yo no era esa Zelda, y él lo sabía. A diferencia de él que recuerda todo lo que sus antepasados hicieron como si fueran sus propios recuerdos, yo no recordaba nada de las otras Zeldas y mi perquisición únicamente se basaba en lo que los libros y las leyendas nos contaban. Pero veo que ni en eso puedo confiar ya.

Nadie debía saber de esto. Sería un caos si esta información se filtrara y mi intención era descubrir las respuestas a todas mis preguntas en secreto. Ni mi doncella, ni mi institutriz y ni mi padre debían involucrarse en esto por el bien de nuestro reino. Admitía que comenzaba a dudar del conocimiento de mi padre, a fin de cuentas, él era el rey y algo tenía que saber respecto a esto y sin embargo estaba calladito como una tumba, pero no quería arrimarme a conclusiones sin saber la verdad.

En la única persona en que podía confiar era en Link. Yo no podía hacer esto sola y el Héroe sería de mucha ayuda en mi investigación personal. Incontables eran las veces que el Héroe seguía sin protesta las órdenes de su princesa porque así era comandado por las Trifuerzas que nos regían; el Valor sigue órdenes de la Sabiduría como un perrito y aunque sonase muy impío planeaba aprovecharme de ello. Y su lealtad fue comprobada en cuanto lo llevé a uno de los balcones del castillo en medio de la madrugada para explicarle lo que había visto.

—Necesito saber la verdad— yo había dicho—. Necesito respuestas.

Todos en el castillo me conocían por ser una chica inquieta y curiosa. En parte nunca le había dado credibilidad a la tanta maldad que decían poseía Ganondorf e incluso a veces me insinuaba faltarle el respeto, y eso solo me hizo ganar fama de una niña ignorante. Pero ellos eran los ignorantes. Todos los demás en este castillo, en esta ciudadela, en este reino y en todos los demás eran ignorantes. ¿Acaso tener dudas era ser ignorante? No, era ser realista y necesitaba respuestas a esas dudas.

—¿Me acompañarás en este viaje? —pregunté.

Link tardó unos segundos en responder, segundos que me llegaron a asustar. Luego, ante mí, se arrodilló como en una ceremonia de juramentos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, mientras su mano izquierda de la cual brillaban los tres triángulos dorados— el derecho más que el resto—, reposaba en su pecho.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa.

Tras aquellas palabras de juramento nos conducimos nuevamente hacia mi habitación, donde solamente yo entraría para dejar a Link custodiando la puerta. Dahlia ya estaba roncando nuevamente. Esta vez pude dormirme con facilidad. Link me ayudaría en esto y su compañía me resultaba tranquilizante. A su lado sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa porque él me daba fuerzas y seguridad en mí misma, sin siquiera decir una palabra. Tan solo su mirada me motivaba porque el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que él estaba motivado a una causa también.

La primera huella que necesitaba averiguar era sobre el libro que había aparecido en mi sueño. En él parecía ser que era yo quien lo estaba escribiendo y nunca había oído nada sobre que la princesa hubiese escrito algún libro. Aunque la historia nos hubiese mentido, debía haber algo, una pequeña pista, en los libros que nos indicase nuestro próximo movimiento. Por eso la biblioteca era la mejor opción para buscar información. Aún no había superado del todo sobre el incidente en este mismo lugar, pero ahora que era de día, estaba lleno de guardias y tenía a Link de mi lado no tenía por qué preocuparme. Link poseía la Espada Maestra desde que mi padre lo convirtió en mi guardia real. Dicha espada era la única capaz de matar a Ganondorf y sellar su maldad por lo menos temporalmente, y fue por ello que mi padre le permitió entrar en el Templo del Tiempo para apropiarse de ella en orden de protegerme.

Era por eso que Ganondorf había huido en el momento de oír su voz. El gerudo sabía muy bien que sin la espada que doblega la oscuridad Link no estaba siquiera a la altura de sus talones pero con ella en posesión la situación era totalmente opuesta. Ganondorf había aprendido a temerle al joven Héroe debido a las múltiples veces que había sido vencido en sus vidas pasadas. La verdad, su aparición en el castillo fue toda una temeridad de su parte. Aunque él planeaba hacerlo todo por las sombras tal y como lo hizo, el hecho de atreverse a ser descubierto por el Héroe había sido una imprudencia y para cometer tal imprudencia el gerudo tenía que tener un fuerte motivo, cual planeaba descubrir luego.

Horas y horas transcurrieron y ni Link ni yo lográbamos encontrar nada en los libros. Muchos registros sobre el supuesto amor que existió entre la princesa y el Héroe y muchas mentiras sobre el secuestro de Ganondorf. Ya todo esto lo sabía.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —pregunté, mirándolo.

Él solo supo devolverme la mirada, una bastante adolorida. No me había percatado de que él seguía en la primera página del mismo libro de hacía horas atrás desde que comenzamos la investigación. Tan solo le había alcanzado el libro y le había ordenado que leyese hasta que encontrase algo relevante y me informase de eso. Mi nivel de tosquedad me hizo odiarme a mí misma por la vergüenza que le había estado haciendo pasar durante horas.

Es el hijo de un pastor. Y los pastores no saben leer.

—Lo siento, Link— tomé su mano entre las mías, sabía que esto no lo arreglaría, pero quería que supiese que me sentía culpable por eso—. No sabía que no puedes leer.

Él no supo qué responder. Clavó su mirada en nuestras manos sin cambiar el rostro apático que siempre tenía. En parte me molestó el hecho de que no me dijese nada sobre su falta de lectura, pero sabía que no lo había hecho porque no quería decepcionarme.

Él jamás podría decepcionarme. Entre todas las personas de Hyrule, y del mundo, era él quien yo consideraba la persona más admirable de todas, y esto era independiente a las hazañas de los otros Héroes. Aunque este Link no había tenido una formidable batalla en la que pudiese demostrar sus habilidades, el simple hecho de aceptar su destino y estar dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvar a su reino era lo que me hacía sentir esto hacia Link. Su fortaleza, tanto física como espiritual, era envidiable.

Sin embargo, buscar entre todos estos libros por mí sola no me iba a resultar nada fácil. Supuse que enseñar a Link a leer era una buena idea. Era algo que tomaría cierto tiempo pero que me resultaría útil tanto ahora como en un futuro. No pretendía usarlo como una herramienta ni nada por el estilo, pero sin dudas su ayuda sería de ayuda, valga la redundancia.

—Te enseñaré.

Link era un joven que aprendía rápido. En una semana de arduo esfuerzo, ya leía como un niño de primaria, y aunque para leer necesitaba pronunciar en alto las palabras ya que no podía pensarlas antes de hablarlas, fue capaz de ayudarme en mi investigación en la biblioteca. Aun así, ninguna información relevante fue encontrada. Pero Link detuvo de leer en voz alta durante unos segundos y el silencio me llamó la atención. Aún seguía leyendo con la vista y eso era una buena noticia, estaba mejorando; pero eso no era realmente lo importante, ya que su rostro me determinó que, por fin, habíamos encontrado algo.

—¿Qué dice? — pregunté inquieta.

—Un diario— dijo—. La princesa escribía un diario.

Eso era perfecto… ¡más que perfecto! Si pudiésemos encontrar ese diario, entonces seríamos capaces de saber la verdad. Seríamos capaces de averiguar cuál lado tiene la razón y tomar acciones de acuerdo a ello.

—¿Dice dónde está ese diario?

Link se tomó un tiempo para seguir leyendo.

—Enterrado junto a ella en el cementerio de Kakariko— dijo.

No me hubiese creído capaz de deshonrar la casa de los muertos. Pero si para descubrir la verdad esto era necesario, que así sea.

**_Aquí dejo el capítulo, lo hice mucho más corto para poder actualizar a tiempo porque ya saben que he estado algo atareada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, esto avanza lento, pero conciso._**

**_Si no es mucho pedir, dejen un comentario que no les cuesta nada hacerlo. Sé que me leen pero son los comentarios los que realmente le hacen saber al autor que a sus lectores les está gustando su fanfiction y es eso lo que lo motiva a seguir escribiéndolo._**

**_Nuevamente te agradezco Lucy236. Me das fuerzas para seguir este fic._**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disculpen la demora. Ya comen**__**zó el nuevo curso escolar y he estado algo ocupada, pero bueno, aquí se los traje.**_

**_La tragedia de Zelda_**

_**Capítulo V**_

La suciedad y el fango no era precisamente un ambiente en el que estaba adaptada a desarrollarme. Si bien para este viaje me había despojado de mis vestidos y me había vestido con algo un tanto más informal— siendo así bastante útil mis botas y vaqueros para la ocasión—, seguía incomodándome el hecho de interactuar con la tierra. Pero eso no era ni semejante a la incomodidad que sentía por profanar la tumba de un familiar lejano.

Kakariko fue la primera aldea en fundarse cuando nació el pueblo de Hyrule. Desde hacía milenios, en su cementerio descansaban los restos de la familia real y eran custodiados por los Sheikah, tribu leal que valían como siervos para los delitos más graves que cometía la corona, ensuciando así sus manos y condenándose a su fatal fin. Eran ellos quienes se les eran encargados acabar con muchos de los problemas que afectaron a nuestro reino, problemas que bien podían ser personas, nobles, ricos, e incluso otros reyes. Su lealtad nunca fue cuestionada. Sin embargo, uno de sus ocultos asesinatos fue descubierto y tras ello, la propia familia real de Hyrule, limpiándose su nombre, los condenó como traidores alegando que sus acciones jamás habían sido cometidas bajo la orden de los reyes. Por supuesto, estos datos no son de conocer público. Muy pocos saben de este extinto clan.

Sabía muy bien que la familia de Hyrule no era pura ni de cerca. Pero también sabía que, si hacían estos delitos, era únicamente por el bienestar de mi pueblo.

Ahora me encontraba en aquel pueblo que encerraba tal oscuro pasado, que, si bien ahora ya eran libres de pertenecer a cualquier clan, seguían custodiando las tumbas de la familia real como si sus antepasados jamás hubiesen sido traicionados por aquella sangre. La lealtad de aquel pueblo llegaba incluso hasta ese punto. No había avisado de mi llegada, y me atiné a ocultar mi rostro y mi delatante mano izquierda bajo mis ropajes. Mi padre no necesitaba saber que había ido a Kakariko, porque de hacerlo, tendría que tener algún mejor motivo que simplemente visitar a mi población sin su permiso. Nuevamente le había pedido a Dahlia que se encargase de crearme una coartada, era gracias a ella que mis propósitos habían podido dar frutos; ella no sabía por qué había venido, preferí mantenérselo en secreto también a ella, aunque bien sabía que de su boca no saldría ninguna palabra al respecto, pero quería mantenerla alejada del tema porque ella era del tipo de hylianos que era incapaz de pensar tan solo por un instante que Ganondorf no era tan malo como decían. Ella detestaba tanto a él como a su raza y sabiendo que mis intenciones eran precisamente descubrir por qué la historia mentía probablemente interfiriese en mis planes.

Link me acompañaba. A su lado me sentía mucho más segura y en él era el único en quien podía depositar mi confianza sobre el tema. Era él quien estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio mientras yo tan solo me dignaba a observarle. Le había pedido que llevase dos palas para que yo pudiese contribuir también, pero contrario a mi orden, me aseguró que no necesitaba mi ayuda y que una princesa no debería hacer eso, trayendo consigo sólo una pala. Cavar no era muy sencillo. Requería mucha fuerza física y sobre todo paciencia, no era algo que se pudiese hacer en diez o veinte minutos.

El estruendo que dio a entender que la pala había tocado fondo fue música para mis oídos, y por supuesto, para los de Link. En ese soplo lo que quedó fue quitar la poca tierra que aún residía sobre el ataúd. Los ojos del héroe se desviaron hacia los míos antes de tomar cualquier iniciativa. De alguna forma, él esperaba que me retractase de hacer algo tan inmoral como aquello, pero si ya habíamos llegado hasta aquel punto, retractarse no era una opción. Le asentí como respuesta y tras eso sus brazos dejaron la pala a un lado para poder abrir la puerta del ataúd.

Pensé que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para poder observar, pero mi fortaleza me traicionó en el momento en que lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la antigua princesa fue expuesto. Si una manzana en descomposición me había provocado ansias de vomitar, esta vista definitivamente lo logró. Sin evitarlo la acidez pasó a través de mi garganta hasta acabar en el suelo en forma de un líquido algo espeso con aún algunos restos visibles de lo que había sido mi desayuno. Tosí repetidas veces hasta que mi garganta comenzó a dolerme. Ya era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que el Héroe me veía en una situación semejante.

—¿Ves algo? —pregunté con una mueca debido a la acidez que aún se mantenía en mi boca. Tenía la vista clavada en un árbol porque no quería volver a vomitar.

Mi vista alcanzó a ver cómo su mano me tendía un libro grande y antiguo. Mis manos lo agarraron con delicadeza. Ese libro tenía más de un milenio de antigüedad y por supuesto no lucía para nada bien; aunque sus hojas parecían estar bien sujetas al libro, parecían demacradas con aquel tono anaranjado tostado que casi se acercaba al marrón, mas su notable olor a polvo, humedad y me atrevía a decir que descomposición, al menos lo que se le había de haber impregnado durante el entierro de la princesa y que no había podido escapar de aquel ataúd por el obvio encierro bajo tierra.

Cubrí el libro con una manta para protegerlo, y seguidamente lo metí en una bolsa que habíamos llevado con nosotros. Link no tomó ni un descanso. Aunque enterrar no era tan difícil como desenterrar, le tomó su tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegar al castillo fue todo un alivio. Dahlia había satisfactoriamente creado una coartada para mi desaparición temporal. Le había dicho a mi padre que iba de compras a la Ciudadela y que no debía preocuparse porque Link me acompañaba, y además le dijo que no llamase a otros guardias porque estábamos teniendo una cita, por lo que mi padre, ansioso porque ocurriese un romance entre nosotros, hizo exactamente lo que mi doncella le dijo. Sin embargo, eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Tener una cita no implicaba profanar una tumba para robar su diario y eso era precisamente lo que habíamos hecho hoy.

Antes de abrir el diario y descubrir lo que había dentro, tanto Link como yo necesitábamos un baño. Aunque mi doncella me había hartado de preguntas, no supe cómo justificar el hecho de que haya regresado con mis ropajes embarrados de fango y que el traje de Link haya pasado de ser blanco a casi negro por la tierra. A mi suerte, no me crucé con mi padre, porque a él sí que tuviera que darle explicaciones.

Quedamos en la biblioteca unas horas después. En algún momento se había convertido en la base oficial para nuestros planes. Tomamos asiento y descubrimos la manta que cubría el diario.

No sabía si estaba preparada para saber la verdad. Mi corazón aún quería creer que la historia era real y que aquella visión había sido tan solo un sueño debido al estrés provocado por lo que había sucedido ese día; pero mi mente y por tanto la Sabiduría que residía en mi mano me indicaban cosas totalmente distintas. No sabría cómo asumir que entre Ganondorf y yo, más bien mi antepasada, había existido algo como amor y que por tanto la maldición que reaparece cada cien años es más bien una fachada que alguien en Hyrule se inventó para enviar a Ganondorf a lo más profundo de la fama.

Link estaba tan impaciente como yo. Fue su mirada la que me hizo tomar la iniciativa de abrir el diario y no precisamente en la primera página. No me interesaba saber sobre la niñez de la princesa sino sus últimos momentos, y temerariamente, di justo en el clavo.

…

_Por fin conocí al Héroe. Me esperaba que un flechazo atravesase tanto mi corazón como el suyo y que cayésemos rendidamente enamorados como decían las leyendas, pero para mi sorpresa ni para él ni para mí fue un encuentro romántico._

_Qué decepción._

_¿Por qué no siento lo que todas las demás princesas sintieron? Es apuesto, elegante, caballeroso, gentil y amable. Quizás esto se debe a que aún no lo conozco. Debo darle tiempo al tiempo._

…

Le eché una mirada a Link. De alguna forma, yo me sentía igual que ella. Link era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer y sin embargo no me sentía precisamente atraída. Me sentía culpable por ello. A pesar de que él era tan perfecto, yo no era capaz de sentirme enamorada hacia él. Tal y como ella, había llegado a pensar que era por la falta de comunicación y que no nos conocíamos del todo, y de hecho aún estaba esperando que esas emociones llegasen a mí de algún modo.

…

_Mi padre ha decidido enviarme al desierto para establecer buenas relaciones. A pesar de la fama que el nuevo líder gerudo ha ganado, no confío en él. Las marcas que sus antepasados dejaron en mi tierra son demasiado grandes como para no notarlas. Siento que él tampoco confía en mí._

_Me quedaré unos días en el desierto por orden de la embajada. Aunque no confíe en él, mi pueblo necesita su ayuda._

…

Bueno, esto no parecía ni siquiera semejante a lo que mi sueño me había mostrado. Seguí leyendo solo porque quedaba una página y no me costaba nada leerla, pero ya había obtenido mi respuesta.

…

_No soporto más estar aquí. No tan solo estoy encerrada, sino que siquiera soy capaz de ver la luz del sol. Necesito ver a mi amado._

_Sálvame._

_…_

_No vas a venir a rescatarme._

_Y yo, prefiero estar muerta que estar aquí._

_¿Es acaso la muerte mi salvación?_

_…_

Con aquellas palabras la princesa había acabado con su vida. ¿Eran éstas las respuestas que yo quería? Algo no me hacía sentir satisfecha del todo. Histérica comencé a rebuscar nuevamente entre todas las páginas, pero en vano había sido mi esfuerzo, o al menos eso pensé hasta que noté que algunas páginas habían sido arrancadas entre el tiempo que la princesa llegó al desierto y el que afirma estar encerrada.

Ella no especificó dónde.

Y si faltan páginas, y por lo que veía eran bastantes, era señal suficiente.

—Link. No estaba equivocada— le dije—. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Cerré el diario con cuidado y lo volví a meter entre los trapos que lo cubrían. No sería buena idea andar con eso en las manos a la vista de todos. Aquel diario encerraba un secreto que podría acabar en un caos colectivo y eso no era ni de cerca bueno para mi pueblo. Me levanté de mi asiento de una forma tan repentina que Link se permitió darse un pequeño susto.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde, princesa? — preguntó siguiendo mis pasos.

—A liberar al gato.

De todos los lugares de Hyrule y del mundo, solo había uno que tenía las respuestas que yo necesitaba, y ese era el desierto. No era buena idea, ya lo sé. Pero obtener respuestas, y respuestas de verdad, era lo más importante ahora, y sin importar cómo ni de quién, yo las obtendría. No soportaba vivir en un cuento de hadas donde me hacían parecer como la princesa encerrada en una torre lista para que un héroe la rescate de un hechicero malvado. En ningún momento estuve encerrada y al parecer, el hechicero malvado no es tan malvado.

De alguna forma confiaba que, al saber que mis intenciones eran purificar su nombre, Ganondorf me permitiría entrar y salir de su fortaleza sin la necesidad de mantenerme cautiva. ¿Por qué lo haría, si no lo hizo en un pasado?

Muchas eran las preguntas que tenía. Y de él las podía obtener todas.

**_Aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, etc, etc._**

**_Dejen un comentario que siempre será agradecido._**

**_Para todos los que me leen, les agradezco, pero nunca está de más que me dejen un comentario para saber que están ahí y que les está gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que me sigan leyendo. Subiré pronto el próximo cap que prometo que será más entretenido... por fin comenzará el Zelgan :3 estoy ansiosa por ello XD_**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ya estaba ansiosa por llegar a este capítulo. Ahora es cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas… ¡Espero que les guste!**_

**_La tragedia de Zelda_**

_**Capítulo VI**_

Convencer a Dahlia no había sido precisamente fácil. No logré inventarme una excusa lo suficiente buena que pudiese cubrirme varios días de ausencia, pero al final logré persuadirla. Por supuesto, esta vez no había coartada que valiese la pena, por lo que le ordené a mi doncella que le dijese a mi padre que me encontraba muy enferma y que no quería salir de mi habitación, que ella misma se encargaría de cuidarme y sustentarme los alimentos y medicinas que necesitaba para mejorarme. La ausencia de Link había sido un tanto más difícil de elaborar, pero a nuestra suerte un amigo del Héroe cuya estatura y parecido es innegable aceptó el reto de hacerse pasar por él mientras no estuviésemos en el castillo. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que íbamos a ver a Ganondorf, porque de hacerlo, no se hubieran prestado para hacer estos favores.

Era un acto precipitado, pero a mi parecer, totalmente necesario. No quería seguir viviendo de mentiras que si bien no me afectaban directamente a mí, sí lo afectaban a él y a la reputación de su pueblo que, aunque antes de la maldición estaba por los suelos, ahora andaba por el inframundo. El Desierto Gerudo había formado una vez parte del Reino de Hyrule y la existencia de esta confrontación entre razas había roto la relación que existió. Todos podríamos vivir en paz e incluso si resultaba posible podríamos evitar que las nuevas reencarnaciones de Ganondorf atacasen Hyrule reiteradamente si podía restaurar la antigua alianza.

Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil. Y que por supuesto, me iba a llevar bastante tiempo. Era sumamente peliagudo que después de tantos años de confrontaciones el líder de las ladronas decida simplemente darse por vencido. Pero si tan solo lograse formar una pequeña y diminuta alianza, si tan solo lograse hacerle entender que estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo para purificar la mala fama que había conseguido ganarse con el paso de los años, y si tan solo lograse descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto, al menos tendría un poco más de certeza que Hyrule se conducirá por un mejor camino.

Me había llevado algunas ropas conmigo porque sabía que esto no iba a ser cosa de un día. Link llevaba todo el equipaje, que no era poco, y a la vez llevaba también su armamento que no estaba ni cerca de ser ligero. Aunque le había insistido en dejarme llevar al menos su espada y escudo porque no me incomodarían, ya que es costumbre en mi reino que las princesas supiesen llevar y usar armas al menos lo estrictamente necesario para una apropiada defensa propia, él se negaba una y otra vez.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, el sol se hacía más intenso, así también como mi miedo. Mi mente me pedía a gritos que diese media vuelta. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué pierdo o gano si la historia es falsa? Para mí como para todos en Hyrule era tan fácil como vivir una buena y vaga vida esperando que el Héroe haga todo el trabajo sucio. Pero yo no era una persona injusta, y si mis deducciones eran correctas, sería tan injusto para Link como para Ganondorf. Aunque me lo repetía a mí misma, era inevitable sentir miedo. Hacía unos días aquel hombre había entrado en mi castillo y atentado en contra de mí, y hoy el conejo iba directo a la boca del lobo. Ni de cerca era una buena idea. Pero si se tomaron la molestia de cambiar la historia debe ser por algo importante, y yo planeaba averiguar qué era.

La fortaleza de las Gerudo comenzó a hacer visible entre las arenas. El calor era insoportable y por ello saber que podría coger pronto algo de sombra me hizo sentir, al menos, un poco feliz. Por supuesto, no me esperaba una cálida bienvenida. Los altos muros que cubrían la fortaleza estaban protegidas por numerosas arqueras cuyo tamaño y fuerza era visible a kilómetros de distancia, y en las puertas custodiaban dos solemnes guerreras con predominante color rojo en el cabello. No me esperaba que me saludaran amablemente, porque era mucho más que obvio que eso jamás sucedería. De hecho, estaba esperando que me atacasen con sus lanzas, pero, al contrario, solo me obstruyeron el paso.

—_Blagza nu yé_— dijo la gerudo a mi izquierda. Estos eran los momentos en los que agradecía haberme estudiado, al menos un poco, la lengua gerudo.

—_Phra'k mé koen tog_— respondí, alzando el mentón, para al menos no lucir tan deprimente y débil al lado de aquella mujer.

—_Dirichg nu yé_— me dijo para luego señalar a Link—. _Nun voe blagza nu._

No se refería a mí, sino a Link. Ningún hombre a excepción del líder gerudo podía entrar en la fortaleza. Esta raza tenía costumbres inquebrantables y por mucho que insistiera sabía que no iba a conseguir que dejasen a Link pasar conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Link quien, por supuesto, me miraba totalmente desentendido.

—No te dejarán pasar— le dije.

Si ver a Ganondorf era mala idea, verlo sin la protección de Link era una muerte segura. Pero llegados a este punto, entrar me resultaba una obligación.

—Espérame aquí.

Link trató de detenerme y seguirme, pero las guerreras le cerraron la entrada con facilidad. Mis acciones serían las únicas capaces de poner pauta a la locura que hacía de nuestra historia un ciclo eterno, y por ello, era capaz de atreverme a verme cara a cara con el enemigo de mi gente. Otra de las guerreras que custodiaba la entrada desde dentro de la ciudadela gerudo se tomó la molestia de guiarme hasta el palacio del desierto cual podía verse desde la lejanía. La compañía de esta mujer no me hizo sentir para nada protegida. Desconfiaba de todas y cada una de las mujeres que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver porque de sus ojos podía notar cierto rencor hacia mi persona.

La ciudadela gerudo era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, y no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones. Las niñas correteaban descalzas por la ardiente arena y las ancianas pedían limosna en los rincones de la carretera. Tenían un agitado comercio de comida aunque, por lo visto, no alcanzaba para toda la población.

Esto no era culpa del rey Gerudo. Yo no era tonta y sabía muy bien que mi pueblo y raza habían sido los causantes de tal degrado que el desierto había tomado debido a que la supuesta alianza que existía entre nuestros pueblos no cumplía con los acuerdos establecidos, y que fue precisamente este hecho el que había provocado que Ganondorf se rebelara y atentara contra la vida del rey de Hyrule siglos y siglos atrás. La culpa había sido nuestra, eso era verdad, pero en parte también era culpa del mismo pueblo gerudo y su líder, ya que no olvidaron los errores pasados ni se atrevían a establecer una nueva alianza por miedo a ser engañados nuevamente.

A medida que nos acercábamos más al palacio, las viviendas comenzaban a verse mucho más nobles y arregladas, hasta el punto de estar decoradas con prendas de oro y topacio, muy típico de la raza gerudo.

El palacio era majestuoso, aunque a mi gusto, prefería mi castillo. La entrada daba justamente a la cámara del rey, decorada con pilares y una alfombra roja con bordados dorados que se tendía desde las escaleras que daban entrada al palacio hasta el trono de oro al final de la habitación, donde sentado se encontraba su rey y a su lado una gerudo que, supondría yo, sería su mano derecha.

Aunque nuestro paso se detuvo a cierta distancia del gerudo, pude apreciarlo con muchísimo más detalle que la última vez.

Su tamaño era destacable incluso estando sentado. Su piel morena y oscura era notable a través de sus pocos ropajes, que era costumbre en el desierto. Podían observarse cada uno de sus trabajosos y magnos músculos en todo su cuerpo, era de notar que era un hombre que luchaba sus propias guerras y se entrenaba todos los días para obtener tal voluptuosidad, que se acentuaba tanto en su pecho, como en su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Sus ropas poseían un color verde oscuro y opaco del que resaltaban detalles en dorado que incluía el símbolo de su reino.

Era un hombre de muchas joyas. Pulseras, anillos, collares, aretes y corona, todo de oro y con numerosos topacios y rubíes que los adornaban. La más recalcable de sus joyas era su corona, que en su estructura lucía un gran topacio en la frente, muy distinta a las que suelen hacer en mi pueblo. A la lejanía podía ver sus ojos de intenso amarillo, tal y como se decía que eran, que había robado el sol y lo ocultaba en su cráneo y que por ende sus ojos brillaban tal cual, pero por supuesto, eso era tan solo un cuento, ya que el sol como todos los días estaba atormentando con su radiación y calor a la gente del desierto. Su cabello era rojo como se esperaba de cualquier gerudo, sus prominentes cejas también tenían el mismo color, y las patillas cubrían parte de su mandíbula lo cual le daba un aspecto mucho más salvaje. Su nariz era muy alargada, típico de su raza, mientras que sus labios no evitaron esbozar una singular sonrisa en cuanto me vio entrar en la habitación. Para ser sincera, me resultó sorprendentemente atractivo, pero eso no restó al hecho de que, literalmente, estaba cagada del miedo. Link no estaba conmigo y estar sola con este salvaje no podía ser, ni de cerca, algo bueno.

A pesar de que la "visión" me había mostrado una versión distinta a la que solía contar mi pueblo, para mí aquella versión seguía siendo con la que me había criado y educado; pero, aunque parte de mí quería creer aquella versión, la otra necesitaba saber la verdad. Y Ganondorf Dragmire, era la verdad.

Él apoyaba su rostro en su puño que descansaba en el brazo del trono, pero en el momento de verme, tomó una postura mucho más adecuada. El hecho de cruzar miradas me provocó sudar en frío. Sus ojos clavados en mí y su sádica sonrisa, me provocaron un revuelco en el estómago del cual no podía sentirme nada a gusto. El miedo me había invadido desde el momento de partir del castillo y ahora era el momento en que más se manifestaba en mis sudadas y temblorosas manos. Aquella simple y corta mirada me había excitado una fatiga que no podía permitirme sentir, o al menos no demostrarla delante de él. Traté de retomar mi postura, cual no logré mantener durante mucho tiempo al recordar todas aquellas íntimas imágenes que habían pasado por mis sueños, cuales incluían, al menos sanguíneamente, un lazo amoroso entre nosotros.

Pensé en dar media vuelta y regresar a mi castillo, vivir con aquella vida falsa que tenía, casarme con Link y tener cinco hermosos descendientes, pasarme el resto del tiempo leyendo sobre la historia que quería forzarme a mí misma a creer; pero, ¿realmente valía la pena vivir como marionetas en un mundo donde el conocimiento es restringido para ellas? ¿Era acaso éste el futuro de un sinfín de generaciones condenadas a una guerra por el hecho de no aceptarse entre sí? ¿O acaso era yo el eslabón que podía cambiar lo que mis antepasados hicieron mal?

Esos pensamientos fueron los que lograron mantenerme firme. Durante unos segundos existió un silencio que me resultó muy molesto. Él tan solo me miraba con aquella sonrisa mientras que yo solo podía agitar mi respiración, hasta que por fin se dignó a hablar.

—¿Qué trae a la princesa hyliana a un lugar tan lejano? —preguntó sin desvanecer su sonrisa. Me pareció que estaba feliz de verme y yo lejanamente me sentía igual.

En todo el camino al desierto no había pensado con exactitud las palabras que diría para explicarle el motivo de mi repentina visita. Su pregunta fue directa y me tomó, en parte, por sorpresa. De alguna forma, seguía esperando alguna clase de bienvenida.

—Tuve un sueño— dije.

Alzó sus cejas y asintió con lentitud, a la vez que sus ojos hacían un gesto algo inadecuado.

—Eso es una gran noticia— respondió.

Su método sarcástico de responderme no me molestó en absoluto. De hecho, me percaté de que su sarcasmo estaba totalmente justificado y me reí interiormente de mí misma. Qué tonta.

—Soñé con la Princesa Zelda VII y su período en el desierto— comencé a decir. Su sonrisa desvaneció en el momento de oírme y tomó una postura distinta dándome a entender que estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y…? — preguntó, haciendo un mohín irritante con sus labios.

No sabía qué palabras usar para describir mi sueño. ¿Acaso sería apropiado decirle que soñé con sus más íntimos momentos, que sabía lo que había ocurrido y que podía decirle cuántas cicatrices tenía en su cuerpo? Quizás hablar apropiado no era lo más importante en este momento, pero decir algo que podía incomodarlo o molestarlo era lo último que quería hacer. A pesar de su atractivo atuendo no dejaba de ser un salvaje y por ende importunarlo era la peor idea de todas.

—Emmm, bueno…—rebusqué entre mis guiones— puedo asegurar que se sentía todo…menos… inconfortable— sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro. Mi diálogo me estaba dando algo de risa y él pudo notar mi inevitable inocencia al hablar de estos contenidos, respondiéndome con una sonrisa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad? — cambió de tema. Para él mi escueta explicación había sido más que suficiente.

—El tiempo que sea necesario para darle respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Su penetrante mirada seguía clavada en mí como una estaca que me daba puñaladas una y otra vez sin parar, mientras su sonrisa me mostraba sus colmillos. Para mí era muy difícil mantener la vista en aquellos ojos amarillos de la misma forma en que él lo hacía en mis ojos azules. Se tomó unos instantes observándome en silencio hasta que finalmente retomó su antigua postura, una muy cómoda, y alzó su mano para llamar a la gerudo a su lado.

—Prepara la habitación de la princesa— ordenó sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, su Alteza— se retiraba caminando sin voltearse en símbolo de respeto a su amo.

—De hecho— interrumpí. Lo que diría a continuación sabía que lo molestaría, pero no tenía otra alternativa—, he venido con alguien más.

—Por supuesto— dijo Ganondorf, dándole una seña a su compañera para que detuviese su paso—, no podrías haber llegado aquí sola.

Sentí que de alguna forma me estaba subestimando, pero era del todo cierto.

—Bueno, es que…— bufé—, puede que su compañía no sea precisamente de su agrado.

Aquel feliz rostro se desapareció como por arte de magia. Su cara había pasado de estar contenta a tensa en tan solo un instante, pero era de entender, ya que de la persona de la que hablábamos era de la misma persona que se había encargado de matarlo en todas sus vidas pasadas. Era él quien interrumpía todos sus planes y ahora estaba en la entrada de su ciudad esperando las órdenes de su princesa para entrar en la casa de quien en múltiples ocasiones había acabado.

El rostro de Ganondorf lo decía todo. Realmente hablar de Link no había sido la mejor idea, así que, al menos, traté de retractarme.

—Puedo decirle que regrese al castillo— comenté.

—No, no…— dijo él, pero su rostro de asco seguía diciendo lo contrario— No creo que a vuestro padre le agrade que usted esté aquí sin su…— buscó la palabra indicada— Héroe.

De hecho, a mi padre no le agradaría de todas formas y es esa una de las muchas razones por las que ni siquiera estaba enterado; pero Ganondorf parecía creer que mi visita estaba autorizada por el rey y yo no tenía por qué decir lo contrario.

—Prepara una habitación para el Héroe también— ordenó con aquel rostro de repulsión a la gerudo, y ésta se retiró de la habitación con su habitual modo de respeto. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí sin cambiar su desagradable rostro—. Espero que sepas que lo que estoy haciendo por usted es desmedido.

—Lo sé.

No solo había roto la tradición gerudo en la que ningún hombre podía entrar en la ciudadela, que es cierto que en la antigüedad habían existido excepciones, sino que también había permitido que su asesino durmiese bajo su propio techo y eso era muchísimo más que pedir.

Aún era pronto para dar primeras impresiones, pero desde mi punto de vista Ganondorf no parecía tan malo ni abstente a formar alguna alianza entre nuestras razas; pero sabía de antemano que no podía confiarme, porque era aún difícil para mí asimilar que la historia de mi pueblo estaba equivocada, que lo que decían de él era mentira, parte de mí aún quería aferrarse a esas historias y mentiras. Se tomó la molestia de bajar paso a paso las escaleras que daban rienda a su trono hasta posicionarse frente a mí. Era incluso más alto de lo que recordaba en la biblioteca. Así de cerca era imposible no desviar la mirada hacia su medio descubierto pecho, ya que parte de él estaba cubierto por las telas de su vestimenta. Su pecho era ancho y formidable al igual que sus notables brazos de las cuales podía resaltarse alguna que otra vena. Su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso y salvaje que de alguna forma no podía entender cómo alguien como Link, aunque fuese también un joven ejercitado y fuerte, podía enfrentase a él y ganarle. Pero en ese tema no valía la fuerza del puño tanto como la de la espada.

Acomodé mi posición para dejar de observar su cuerpo. Para mí no era normal ver tanta cantidad de carnosidad, y no solo se trataba de él, sino también de todas las gerudo, que no solo su tamaño era pavoroso sino también su considerable voluntad de hacerse más fuertes. Si bien las historias de mi pueblo lo hacían lucir como un humano-mitad-jabalí a mí no me parecía eso ni de cerca. Aquella forma tan irracional de vestirse y comportarse de manera tan salvaje me resultaba incluso atraíble. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos a mi alrededor tuviesen cierto orden y me dijesen el orden que yo debía tomar, pero él lucía totalmente distinto, libre y bárbaro. Nunca lo había pensado de aquella forma, pero él era, en parte, todo lo que yo quería ser.

Con una seña le indicó a la gerudo que me acompañaba que se retirase, y tras ello, me tendió su brazo caballerosamente. No sabía si eso era también una costumbre de su pueblo o si tan solo estaba tratando de imitar las del mío para que me sintiese más a gusto. De todas formas, alcé mi mano para alcanzar su brazo que, aunque estaba inclinado un poco hacia abajo, seguía estando muy alto respecto a mi estatura. _Qué brazo tan fuerte_, pensé al notar sus músculos duros como piedra. Por las diosas de Hyrule, ¿cómo es que las princesas se han perdido esto?

Me reí de mis propios pensamientos y Dragmire lo notó. Solía pensar cosas estúpidas cuando me encontraba nerviosa para liberarme un poco la tensión, y este, diosas, era el peor momento de la historia.

Me condujo en silencio durante unos segundos. De alguna manera estar a solas con él no me puso esta vez tan inquieta como en la biblioteca.

—Estoy muy interesado en saber con detalles lo que soñó— dijo, rompiendo el silencio mientras caminábamos por lo que parecía ser un jardín muy distinto a los que suele tener mi raza.

—Me temo que no soy buena hablando de esos temas— expliqué avergonzada—. Pero podría imaginarse qué tan fuerte fue, que ha provocado que me dirija personalmente hacia usted— bufé antes de continuar—. Gracias al sueño descubrí el diario de la princesa. Lo tengo en mi posesión.

Miré su rostro para encontrarme una sorpresa. Él no sabía que ella tenía un diario. En mi sueño había visto total confianza entre aquellos amantes, pero, aun así, ella nunca le dijo que escribía un diario. ¿Era esto una buena o mala señal? ¿En su contra o a su favor?

—¿Por qué no lee ahí todas las respuestas que busca? — preguntó. Su rostro había hecho una especie de mueca molesta.

—Faltan páginas…— expliqué—. Es demasiada casualidad que las páginas que falten sean durante el tiempo que estuvo en el desierto. Y si lo que soñé es cierto, entonces todo lo que los hylianos han creído hasta ahora, es falso.

—Estoy más que seguro que así es. ¿Pero qué hay de usted? ¿De vuestra gente? ¿Aceptarían la verdad? ¿O seguirían mintiéndose a sí mismos con tal de no manchar su reputación?

Sus palabras eran como flechas que disparaba hacia mí, o al menos me dio esa impresión. Sentí ser atacada y eso no me gustó en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué tenía que ver la reputación en todo esto? ¿Por qué Dragmire lo habría dicho?

—Discúlpeme, Lord Dragmire— especulé amenazante, atreviéndome incluso a darle un título mucho más bajo del que le pertenecía, no tanto por mala educación sino más bien porque estaba adaptada a ser la de más alta clase en la habitación después del rey, pero con entonación tranquila. Sabía que tratarlo así no era la mejor idea, y más aun sabiendo que me doblaba en tamaño, pero no podía permitir que insultase a mi pueblo—, pero me temo que usted no me conoce, ni a mí ni a mi gente. Somos un pueblo honrado que cree en su historia, como lo haría cualquier pueblo.

—¡Honrado!— rio— ¡Honrado un pueblo que ha sometido a otros simplemente por ser descendientes una deidad no más importante que las diosas que crearon el resto de las razas, que ha ordenado el homicidio de personas inconvenientes en su mandato, y que ha secuestrado a su propia gente por querer mostrar la verdad! — soltó mi brazo de un tirón y se alejó de mí con notable furia.

Lo había hecho enojar. Y en estos momentos no tenía a Link a mi lado para protegerme. Me quedé tiesa en el momento en que lo vi dramatizar; no sabía qué decir para calmarlo.

—¡Honrado es un pueblo que ha tratado de sobrevivir, de retirar la maldad del mundo! ¡El pueblo Gerudo es honrado! —continuaba.

Decía cosas como retirar la maldad cuando su pueblo lo que hacía para vivir era robar, mientras que él y sus antepasados creaban hordas de monstruos para asesinar a todas las otras razas. Pero decirle eso no iba a mejorar las cosas ni por asomo. Pensé que quizás podía, en parte, aplacarlo.

—Tienes razón en eso— dije. Su mirada se detuvo en mí y relajó los músculos de su rostro—. Pero tanto tu pueblo como el mío han hecho cosas imperdonables… no culpemos a toda una raza por errores de una sola persona. Los reyes de mi pueblo no han sido los mejores, ni tampoco los del suyo. Seamos entonces los reyes de un nuevo mundo de paz, donde los hylianos y los gerudo puedan convivir juntos, donde se cuente la verdadera historia.

—¿Estás segura de que serás capaz de demostrarle a tu gente la verdad, y que la acepten?

—Tendrán que hacerlo.

Hizo un gesto de risa en su rostro, como si hubiese dicho alguna broma.

—Seguro que lo harán— bufó.

Me tomaba como si mis órdenes no tuviesen importancia. No iba a reclamarle. Comencé a percatarme de que en esta relación yo tenía que tomar un rol muy sumiso en orden de mantenerlo tranquilo. Di un suspiro antes de acercarme a él y retomar nuestra pequeña caminata. No sabía si debía llamar lo que tuvimos como una discusión, pero me imaginaba que, una vez arreglada, no habría problema en continuar paseándonos un rato. Ésta era la forma de resolver el problema: aplacándonos entre nosotros; de otra forma, solo comenzaríamos una guerra.

Él también se estaba resistiendo y era notable en la insatisfecha figura que su rostro estaba tomando. Ganondorf estaba tan de acuerdo en convertirnos en amigos como yo, por lo que, ocultar nuestros rencores por los errores de nuestros antepasados era la mejor opción, al menos por el momento.

—Así que, tienes preguntas sobre tu sueño— retomó después de aclarar su garganta.

—Así es.

—¿Y qué obtengo a cambio de las respuestas?

Lo miré con cierto encanto. ¿Qué esperaba más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo?

—Puedo darte paz. Puedo darte alimentos. Puedo limpiar tu nombre— respondí.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes limpiar mi nombre. Pero no podrás borrar la historia, Princesa. Ella seguirá ahí todo el tiempo, y aunque limpies mi nombre, todos recordarán lo que algún día fui. Eso no es suficiente.

Estaba poniendo excusas, lógicas, pero aun así eran excusas. No le había prestado atención a los otros beneficios que le había dicho y sabía que era porque aparte de ellos quería algo más.

—Entonces, ¿qué pides a cambio?

—Una cita.

**_Dejo aquí este capítulo. La verdad tenía planeado que ocurriesen algunas cosillas más pero ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo, así que lo dejé aquí y ya voy continuando el séptimo._**

**_Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer, pero realmente no les costaría nada dejar un review, solo un review que estoy segura de que no les va a llevar mucho tiempo escribirlo, para saber que les está gustando. Sé que me están leyendo, y muchísimo, así que agradecería que se tomaran unos pocos segundos en hacerme saber cuánto les está gustando mi trabajo, porque, si no lo saben, escribir cuesta y más cuando tienes la mente en los estudios. Dejándome un review es la mejor forma de devolverme el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por esto._**

**_Agradezco a camilo navas, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta, espero que me sigas leyendo._**

**_No sé cuándo vaya a actualizar, pero les aseguro que no demoraré mucho. ¡Besos!_**


End file.
